Round the Circle
by Fire's Dew
Summary: Erika has a crush on Ikki, Ikki has a crush on Karen, Koji has a crush on Karen, Karen has a crush on....on....read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Fire's Dew here! I hope you like my latest story, requested by Nimiza, {sorry it's a little late…}

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer:{looks around} Nope, I don't own Medabots.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika sighed as she stared at the photos she had taken earlier. 

Soon, the sighing turned to growling with age as her thoughts changed.

'_It's not fair!'_ She thought, looking at the other girl in the background of the picture.

__

'Karen this, Karen that, You would think the _world_ revolved around Karen! It's not fair that she's pretty, or nice to the point of being ignorant!'

Erika turned her attention from Karen to the boy in the picture.

Ikki was standing in a triumphant pose after defeating an opponent, with Medabee at his side.

"He's so cute when he does that." She mummered, not noticing the person in the doorway.

"Whose cute?"

"AHHHH!" Erika jumped, hiding the picture behind her back, when she noticed who had spoken.

"Oh, it's only you. Don't scare me like that Henry!" Erika yelled, flinging her arms in the air with frustration.

"Hold on a minute, what's that?" Before Erika could move, Henry held her arm, and was looking at her picture.

"Oh, I get it." Henry said slowly, his sharp mind working a mile a minute.

"Your jealous of Karen because you like Ikki, and Ikki likes her, while Karen likes….likes…"

Erika glared at Henry. "Who does she like?" She demanded.

Henry paused for a moment, his arms crossed across his chest, his face scrunched in concentration.

…

…

…

…

"I don't know." He said sheepishly as Erika snatched the picture from his hand.

"Promise me you won't tell Ikki." She said, holding out a hand.

"Promise." He said, stretching out his hand to shake Erika's. 

"But, you have to promise to keep doctor Aki away from store first."

Erika felt confused but agreed anyway.

"Okay then we have a deal." Henry declared, pumping her arm.

"But w-why d-d-do I have t-t-to k-k-keep D-Doctor Ak-k-ki from-m-m-m the st-t-t-tore?" Erika asked, trying to keep her balance from Henry's hard handshake.

"Because!" Henry said with a strange look on his face. 

His voice dropped to a theatrical stage whisper. 

"He eats all my pudding."

Erika groaned.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika dragged Professor Aki out of the store again for the tenth time in a row for that day.

"I'm sorry Doctor Aki, but you've got to learn to actually pay for that pudding, or your going to run Heny out of business!"

Doctor Aki stared longingly at the chocolate pudding displayed on the window.

"But it's sooo good." Doctor Aki protested, trying to get out of Erika's deathgrip.

"By the way, where's Brass?" He asked, as the thought of this girl without her medabot seemed slightly absurd.

"Oh, Brass is with my parents, all of a sudden they get this crazy urge to be with _my_ medabot! Like they don't have enough money to get one of their own!" Erika ranted her grip on Doctor Aki getting tighter as her rage grew.

"I mean it's not like I haven't worked hard to pay them back! I'm a school reporter, it's not like I get paid much."

Suddenly Erika looked down at Doctor Aki, his face was turning purple, and he was choking.

"Opps." Erika let go of him immediately, her face turning to red in embarrassment.

"Sorry Doctor Aki." 

Doctor Aki rubbed his sore neck. 

I know how you can repay my poor neck." Doctor Aki exclaimed, promptly dragging Erika back into the store.

"How?" Erika asked, feeling her wallet beginning to feel lighter for some unknown reason.

"You can buy me some pudding." Doctor Aki licked his lips hungrily at the prospect of eating all those puddings standing temptingly on a shelf, mocking him with their creamy smoothness.

"You're the rich millionaire guy, can't you buy your own pudding?" Erika asked, her already thin patience ebbing away.

"I would, but when my house burnt down, so did my wallet."

Erika frowned and dragged Doctor Aki out of the store again.

"B-But all that pud—"

Erika growled, "If I hear the word 'Pudding' again, I'll…" 

Doctor Aki looked up when Erika didn't finish her sentence. 

"You'll do what? Erika?" 

Erika stood there shell-shocked.

In the park in front of her was Ikki and Medabee practicing their moves, and off in the side-lines was Koji, and Karen.

"It's just one big circle of confusion." Erika mumbled, suddenly she didn't feel like babysitting Doctor Aki anymore, she just wanted to go home.

Letting go of a very confused Doctor Aki, Erika headed in the opposite direction.

With all her jumbled emotions, she wasn't up to seeing Ikki yet. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sooooooooo? What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Horrendous? Needs more work? {cheeky grin} Perfect?

Please review! The next chapter will be out by tomorrow at the latest. 

^_~!


	2. Dinner Plans

Hello again!!!!! I got this chapter within half an hour from when I posted the last one! Not too bad if I do say so myself…

Hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these, I mean, do they actually take the time to scrutinize the words, or if nobody writes these, do the lawyers actually take the time to charge somebody via the internet? So if I said I owned Medabots would I get prosecuted? Or would nobody notice?

….

Okay, okay, I don't own Medabots, don't leave! I'll stop now….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm telling you Medabee, something is wrong with Erika." Ikki said, trying to convince his medabot and his best friend, Medabee that something was wrong with his friend.

"She's just acting like she always is Ikki, stop worrying, now how about working on my aim."

Medabee started firing in rapid secession on the bottles, hitting each on the first try.

"I don't think your aim needs work." Ikki said, observing the broken glass on the ground.

"You're right, let's work on endurance." Medabot yelled, grabbing Ikki while jogging towards Henry's store.

"How's running one block going to help your endurance?" Ikki asked, freeing himself from Medabee's grip and running along aside him.

"It's about the speed Ikki, the speed." Medabot stated. His pace slowing down slightly to meet his medafighter's.

"Anyway, Erika isn't acting any weirder then usual." Medabee continued stopping at Henry's store, eager to look at some of the newer medaparts.

"I'm serious, ever since that robattle with Space Metafighter X, she's been acting funny around me, usual she hangs out around us to get some new scoop, but now, I never see her anymore."

Medabee thought hard. 'It shouldn't be that hard to find out what is wrong with Erika…hmm…let me think….'

"I've got it!" Medabee shouted. Ikki turned to him eagerly. 

"Yeah? Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Simple actually, Erika has a really embarrassing aunt visiting her house so she is avoiding you so that you don't see her and the fungus infection on her face that originated from Peru!" Medabee grinned to himself. 'Dude, I rock.'

Ikki fought back his laugh, but it soon came out of him in full force. Medabee frowned at Ikki's obvious display of disbelief.

"That's ridiculous Medabee! Where in the world did you get such a stupid idea?" Ikki laughed, oblivious of Medabee's death-glare.

"REDICULOUS! DID YOU JUST CALL MY STORY REDICULOUS? WHY I OUTTA-"

"Hi Guys!"

Both turned at the sound of the surgery-sweet voice.

With red hair, lovely complexion, and a sweet smile, it was no wonder Ikki became mush the instant he saw her.

"Hello Karen, may I buy you a sundae?" Ikki asked, her eyes glazed over in admiration for Karen, who was completely oblivious of Ikki's crush on her.

"Thank-you that would be wonderful." Karen said, her arm immediately taken by Ikki's hand as he dragged her into the store.

'Hmph.' Medabee thought. 'He didn't ask _me_ if I wanted some ice cream.'

Of course, it didn't occur to him that he couldn't eat anything organic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koji frowned at the sight, scowled at the thought, wanted to THROTTLE IKKI FOR SEATING NEXT TO HIS KAREN!

Suddenly, he spotted a movement in the corner of his eye. Coming a little closer, he realized it was Erika, her camera posed on the unsuspecting couple and waiting.

Coming even closer, he noticed a few tear marks on her cheeks. 

'Wonder what made her cry….' A small picture in her jumper made him start with shock, then realization.

'Erika has a crush on Ikki, but Ikki has a crush on Karen, but I have a crush on Karen, but Karen has a crush on…on…on…nevermind, this is like a soapopera, yuck!'

Having sorted everything out a brilliant idea came to his mind.

Walking towards Erika, he approached her casually.

"Hey Erika."

Erika looked up at the person. "Oh, Hi Koji." She said, immediately turning her attention back to the couple.

"How about we make a deal." Koji said, catching her interest.   
"Like what?" She asked, a little suspicious, after all, Koji rarely made deals with anybody.

"I know you have a crush on Ikki." He stated calmly.

"WHAT!!!" Erika yelled, her mind whirling with thoughts. 'How could he find out? Nobody knows! Well, nobody except for my mom, dad, dog, Brass, Henry, I think Doctor Aki, the mailman, what a minute, did the mailman blab? Oh…I'll make him pay…'

"Hello, Earth to Erika, some attention back here?"

Erika glanced sharply at Koji.

"What's the deal?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, as you know, our dear Ikki likes Karen, and I like Karen, but you like Ikki, so…."

"So?"

"So, I'll take Karen to dinner, and you take Ikki along for a newspaper 'scoop', having dinner with Ikki, and at the same time, keeping him from ruining the dinner for Karen and I. So what do you think?"

Erika gaped at him in amazement. "That is a pretty good plan." She admitted, taking another glance at Ikki, just sitting there, and drinking his soda like there wasn't a care in the world….

"So, do we have a deal?" Koji asked, holding out his hand for the shake.

"Deal!" Erika said, shaking his hand firmly before she spotted someone sneaking in the store.   
"HEY!"

The person jumped at the voice, then grabbed a few items and ran out of the store. Erika growled when she recognized him.

"DOCTOR AKI COME BACK HERE!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See the button down there….the one that says 'Click Here To Submit Review' Please click, make a comment and make my day a whole lot bright. 

^_~!


	3. What to wear......

Hello all, I'm Baaaaack! I hope you all like this new chapter! ^_^

AnT: Thanks! Digmon is sooo cool, it's kinda neat that you compare this story with a Taiora.

Triple: I'll hurry and get more out! Promise! ^-~

Melanie: To tell you the truth…I don't really know yet who Henry likes, but it'll come to me…eventually.

Lyle: *cough cough* If that's what you think…..

Lynderia: Aww, *blushing from complements* I'm glad you got to the second chapter, hopefully you'll reach the third, and forth….

Silver Reflection: I'm glad you like it!

Rita Sasaji: Thanks!

Supreme Overlord Pepito: Here's mmmmmmoooooorrrrrrreeeee for you.

Mintyflower: I'm like it that you like it I'll try to finish this story before the next century. {just kidding, don't look at me like that.}

Hitoki: Karen likes………that's who. {I'm not telling, MUHAHAHA-*choke* *cough* ahem. 

Artful: Somebody finds my story cute! ^-^

Medafan: I'm glad you found it interesting and that you like it. I will have the next chapter out soon. (begins to chant) I know I can, I know I can, I know I can.

Jirarudan: I understand how you believe Ikki belongs to Karen, however I can also understand how people think Ikki belongs with Erika. Hasta luago por ahora!

Thank-you all for reviewing! *sniff* You make me feel special.

Here's the story, no more delay, I think…

Disclaimer: Okay, so one more delay, Medabots doesn't belong to me. Now, on with the story!

^_~!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ikki was walking down the street with Medabee, his mind replaying his drink with Karen just three hours earlier. 

"IKKI!" 

Ikki turned around at the sound of his name. 'Maybe it's Karen, maybe she wants to go out with me, or she might be in trouble and needs me…"

His eagerness turned to disappointment when he saw it was only Erika running towards him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need you to help me with this Major scoop!" She said excitedly, Brass running right behind her.

"Koji just asked Karen out on a date! But it's a couples only kind-of restaurant and I need you to come with me so we can go undercover." Erika said, praying that her act was convincing.

"Koji asked Karen out?" He asked in an incredulous voice. His stance became ridged and he scowled furiously at the thought.

"Yo Ikki, your gonna strain a muscle with that face." Medabee cracked.

"Medabee, go tell mom I'll won't be home for dinner. But I will be back in time dessert." Ikki asked, his request more of a demand.

"You too Brass." Erika said. 'Maybe this just might work after all.' She thought hopefully.

The two watched silently as the two medabots obeyed their medafighters, with a grumble or two.

"Sends me off, hmph, what if he needs me? What if I wanna go under cover too?" Medabee's voice soon faded out from the distance.

"Where is Koji taking Karen?" Ikki asked.

"I forget the name, but I have the address, we will have to dress up. Where ever Koji is taking her, it'll be a fancy restaurant and we don't want to stick out like a sore thumb." 

Erika checked her watch. Koji going to be at the restaurant soon, if she didn't hurry, she might miss some great pictures, and have less time to spend with Ikki.

"Dress Up? You mean I'll have to wear a shirt, tie, good pants…" Ikki made another face at the thought.

"Deal with it." Erika stated with no mercy.

"Fine, fine, I'll need just a minute to get ready, I'll meet you at your house!" Ikki yelled, running home to change.

As Erika watched Ikki speed down the street a thought came to her mind.

'Oh no, what am I going to wear?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika moved quickly through her closet, discarding clothes as fast as she saw them. None of them perfect. 

'Too casual, to dressy, to frilly, too…too ucky." Erika wrinkled her nose when she saw the bright yellow dress mixed with bright green and blue with tons of frills to top it off. 

'I don't even want to know where that came from.' She thought as she threw it to the back of the closet.

"I have NOTHING TO WEAR!" She wailed in anguish as she saw her emptied closet contents strewn around the room.

A knock sounded from the other side of her door. 

Opening it wearily, she saw her concerned mother on the other side.

"What's the matter dear?" She asked, walking into the room and sitting on the clothes-covered bed.

"I don't know what to wear." Erika moaned, falling facedown on the other side of the bed.

"Let's see if I can find something." Her mother said, getting up and sifting though the closet.

"This is nice." She said, holding out the ugly dress which Erika had previous discarded.

Erika made a face. "Yuck." Was all she said before burying her face back into her pillow.

'Why in the world didn't I get this all ready before I told Ikki about the dinner?' She wondered, cursing herself for forgetting.

"Erika look at this."

Erika looked up and saw her mother still with the ugly dress.

"If I do this…and this…"

Erika watched as her mother turned the dress inside out and neatly cut several of the bows.

The product was amazing.

The previous too bright too many frills dress was now a dark burgundy, with a slight frill on the bottom of the dress making it look more sophisticated, not a hint of bright gaudy yellow, green or blue anywhere.

"I'll let you get changed now." Her mother said, satisfied with the final product, quietly left the room, leaving Erika in shock.

Quickly snapping herself out of it, Erika changed out of her normal clothes and into the dress.

Finding pretty black shoes at the black of the closet, Erika felt ready to face the world.

"Mom, Come and see!" She called, staring at herself in the mirror.

Her mother came in eagerly, and gasped in delight at her daughter's appearance.

"So," She started casually, her eyes twinkling, "Who's the boy?"

Erika's face turned twenty shades redder in two seconds flat.

"How d-did you know?" She asked incredulously.

"Simple. You won't even dress up for your recital, but you dress up now, for a dinner. I put two and two together. It's not that hard, you did get that reporter side of the family from me, after all."

Erika watched as her mother came forward and began playing with her hair.

"There, now you're perfect." 

Erika glanced into the mirror. The sides of her hair were tied together in the back, and framed her face in soft waves.

"Mom you're amazing!" Erika shouted, hugging her mother tightly.

A small 'ding' below told them that Ikki was there.

Giving her mother a hurried hug, Erika ran downstairs to meet Ikki.

'Oh I hope she has a good time.' Her mother thought as she saw her daughter walk with Ikki down the street.

'I wish this was a real date.' Erika thought, staring at Ikki's face.

'I wish I was with Karen.' Ikki thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Review time! Tell me what you think? I need to know! Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Adore it? *wink*

I promise the next chapter will be out by Monday.

(I know I can, I know I can, I know I can…..)

What are you still reading for? Review!

^_~! 


	4. Smile! Your on Candid Camera!

Hi everybody! Yeah, I made my own deadline! *cheers* Wow, thank-you for all the reviews on what you thought! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Round the Circle! ^_~!

To:AnT: Thanks for reviewing again! ^-^! I hope you like this chapter!

Medafan: Wonder no more! Here's the next chapter. 

Sakura Star: Here's mmmmmmoooooorrrrrreeeeee for you.

Grand Master Shoma: o-o-k-k-k-a-a-y-y….I have no idea whether that is a insult or a complement…I don't get it.

DestinyLord7381: Yeah! *claps happily* You think this is great and funny! *sighs* I never knew I had humour in me.

Artful: Cheesy? Cheesy? First Cute, now cheesy! Well, okay, I see the cheesiness….I think. 

Silver Relection: Thanks for reviewing again! To tell you the truth, I really like Henry, too. You know what I noticed? Lot's of people want to know who Karen likes, well….if you can keep a secret………………she likes --------- almost got you there didn't I? MUHAHAHAHA-*choke* *wheeze* I have to practice that laugh.

Lynderia: dum dum da dummmmm…. Yes! The plan is set into motion! Wait no longer, read on, read on!

Kelsey: *huge grin* I'm special…special special, special!

Lyle: What's not going to work? The story? The Plan? The people's sanity? _My _sanity? Please specify and thank-you for you time. *crazy smile*

Hitoki: Awww, thank-you, here's the next chapter for you!!!! (Where did you get a Koji plushie? I want one too!) By the way, Erika is thanking you for your support.

Brass: And here the next chapter! Glad you loved it!

Hjkykj: funny name. Personally, I believe Samatha won't get into the story if I have anything to say about it! *looks nervously around* Unless of course she takes on human form, steals my files and computer and begins typing dementedly into my story drastically changing it's format. Eep! *hides computer*

What: What a funny name. *cracks up* Ahem *tone of voice changes to ones found in operators on phones.* Please specify what you are referring to, as in story or review please, and thank-you for you time.

Chris: I can't tell you, MUHAHAHA-*cough* *deep intake of breath* How in the world do evil villains laugh so long? Hmmmmmm

Read on I say! ^_~!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Medabots…*wistful smile* wouldn't be nice if I did own it? *frown* You don't have to disagree with me! Oh well, never fear, I don't own it, you can sleep in peace. Wait! Don't sleep! Come back! You have to read the story! 

^_~!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How much time do we have before Koji and Karen arrive at the restaurant?" Ikki asked, running full speed towards the address Erika gave him, Erika running right behind him.

"Eck! 2 Minutes! We will really have to move it!" Erika shouted, thanking God for the little black shoes that were sturdy and easy to run in, amazing because they were so elegant and so-

"Erika! Wake UP!"

Erika shrieked as she suddenly stopped, just stopping short from bumping into Ikki.

"What? What? What is it?" She cried, her hands on her camera, ready for anything.

"I just asked what time they were going to be there?" Ikki said, his face telling her all.

"Oh….well, we-er, Koji and Karen are going to be there at seven." Erika said, checking her watch.

"What a second," Erika took a closer look at her watch.

"NO WAY!"

"What is it?" Ikki asked, peering down to look at her watch.

"My watch stopped! What's your watch say?" Erika asked, roughly grabbed Ikki's wrist to look at his watch.

"NOOOOOO! NONONONONONONONONO!" She screamed, her feet flying across the pavement, Ikki barely managing to keep up.

"What (gasp) is (pant) it?" He asked between breaths.

"My watch is twenty minutes late! IF we don't get there soon we're going to miss the whole story! Move it Ikki, Run I tell you! Run like the wind!" 

On that note, Ikki tried not to pass out from lack of oxygen when his best friend grabbed him and dragged him towards the restaurant, while nearly breaking the speed barrier.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"May I help you?" A snobbish waiter asked, eyeing their clothes and noting they arrived in no vehicle.

"Yes, a table for two please." Erika said, she and Ikki looking for any sign of the other couple.

"Right, well, do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked, not moving an inch from his position.

"No, but, we can still get in without a reservation, right?" Ikki asked, clearly getting nervous.

"Right, but I'm guessing wildly here that you probably don't have enough money to even pay for a crumb." The waiter said loudly, attracting attention from other tables. 

"Therefore, would you like me to call a cab? You do have at least enough money for that, don't you?"

Erika clenched her fists, this guy was so rude! Overbearing! Didn't he know a reporter when he saw one?

"Listen mister, we are waiting here patently for a table, are you going to get us one of not?" Erika spoke through clenched teeth.

"Probably not." The man said, moving on to a couple behind them, giving them a table immediately.

"This is not fair!" Ikki shouted angrily.   
Erika agreed with him in an instant. When the rude waiter came back they both marched right up to him.

"Listen here, I'm a reporter, and unless I get a seat, I'm going to print an article on the horrible service of this restaurant with your name on it!" She told him, taking a quick picture.

"And I'm the third best medafighter of Japan, if you don't let us have table, let's settle this with a robattle!" He said, his hand on his watch, ready to transport Medabee.

The face on the man turned from red to extreme pale.

"Table for Two? We have a wonderful seat right by the water fountains." He said, quickly leading them to a secluded spot right beside a beautiful water fountain with little goldfishes and minnows swimming in it.

"Thank-you." They told him in unison as they sat down. 

"I'll be right back with your menus." He said, before leaving in a hurry.

After a minute of admiring the water fountains, the meaning of their visit came back to them.

"Where's Koji and Karen?" Ikki asked.

Erika groaned, just now she realized the extreme limited view of the table, the only other table they could see was across the water fountain, and it was very blurry to see through the water.

Slowly rising in her seat, Erika took a quick covert glance all around.

"I can' see anything." She complained. 

After while of waiting for the waiter to come back, Erika rested her head on her arms, which were resting on the table.

Slowly her eyes became heavier and heavier, and….he..av..i..e..r….

A bit of commotion on the other side of the fountain woke her up, Erika stood up and decided to investigate.

"Koji, this is wonderful, thank-you for bringing me here." A familiar surgery sweet voice said.

Erika immediately hid behind a conveniently placed plant and spied on the couple.

'Beautiful, Koji is blushing, Karen is smiling. Koji is slowly taking her hand, Perfect!" Erika quickly turned off the flash and began taking pictures, unaware of the growing crowd behind her.

'Oh my goodness!' Erika watched in shock as Koji suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss of Karen's lips. 'I can't believe I actually got a picture of that!'

"Miss?"

Erika waved off the person.

"Shhh, I'm busy, can't you see?" She said, taking more pictures of Koji and Karen.

"Oh, Erika-" Erika cut off Ikki's voice. 

"Busy here!"

"But you really should-"

"MISS!"

Erika jumped five feet in the air. Wincing from the certain hearing loss, Erika turned around.

A crowd of people, waiters, waitresses, and a manager were standing there, all with very unhappy looks on their faces.

"I can explain, see, I'm a reporter and I'm here on an exclusive story." Erika said, trying to appear professional.

"Bad one Erika." Ikki muttered to the right of her.

"What?" She asked. Ikki simply pointed to a sign near the doorway.

"Hehe…opps."

The sign stated as follows:

**__**

NO REPORTERS ALLOWED! ANY REPORTERS CAUGHT ON THE PREMISES WILL BE THROWN OUT AND/OR TAKEN TO THE POLICE FOR DIRECT VIOLATION OF OUR CLIENTS PRIVACY. 

"Well, I'm not on a story of anybody…"

Erika edged back as the menacing crowd advanced.

"Surely you can make an excepti-"

Ikki pointed to another sign near the first one.

**__**

NO EXCEPTIONS.

"What is this? The public has the right to know you know!" She cried out, stamping her foot on the ground for dramatic purposes.

**__**

THE PUBLIC HAS NO RIGHTS IN THIS RESTURANT, ONLY CLIENTS.

Erika stared incredulously at the poster which just popped up as she finished speaking.

"What in the world is going on here?" She asked.

**__**

DUH! IT'S A DREAM DUMMY.

"AH!"

"Erika? Wake up."

Erika shot awake. She was still in that funny restaurant. Hurriedly she stood up and glanced around her.

"Phew, no signs." She sighed happily.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Here we are again! You know what to do! Right? Of course you do! *grin* Encourage me! Make me cry! Anything! Just click the button below and type! 

I promise *solemn expression on face* the next chapter will be out on Thursday by the latest. But maybe a few reviews might encourage me to write faster..*hint hint* 

^_~!


	5. Pudding? What does that have to do with ...

Hello everyone! Because of all the wonderful reviews I got, I decided to work my fingers and get this chapter out a day early for you! ^_^

To Raizoen: Glad you like it, here's the next chapter.

AnT: Thanks for showing me how to laugh evilly, don't you just like laughing like that? It's fun, and this chapter is out before I promised, so you can't send Terra at me. ^_~!

Lyle: Happy you love it, your forgiven.

DestinyLord7381: I know (grin) I like the dream part too. (Don't worry about unoriginal reviews, I love all reviews.)

Triple: I'll try!

Lynderia: I know I tricked you..(wicked grin) I'm so nice aren't I? Wait no more for the chapter, Here it is!

Relly/Melly/Sakura/Jen/Etc (): I'm writing fasssssssssstttterrrrrrrr! ^-^

Medafan: Your welcome. 

TFRiD Queen: awww…(blush) thanks, well, I hope you like this part as much as the dream part.

Hitoki: Thanks! You can do something for me actually….review this chapter please! ^_^ I'm horrible aren't I, just begging for more reviews!

Chibi~Hamsta: Here's moremoremoremoremore! But sorry, I don't even have chapter six completed yet, much less chapter twenty…you'll just have to be patience...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (shocked expression) I could laugh evilly! YES! (cough) nevermind me, just keep reading.

Jbxtreme2002: This isn't an episode, this something that came out of my demented mind. Actually, I'm very flattered that you thought that it was an episode. It does have only one spoiler, the part where Ikki said that he was the third-ranked medafighter in Japan that was the only spoiler, the rest was from my head. Okay? Good! ^-^

{Death}: Okay….was that a complement or an insult? I think I'll take the complement. Thanks…I think….

Ruki Lee/Rika Wong: ummm….French? Please specify. (yes I'm being ignorant on purpose)

Medafighter: Thanks! Here's another chapter for ya.

Chipquita: WOW! Thank-you! Your making me blush big time here, wow! Thank-you for all the complements! Well, wait no more folks! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: YES! (waves paper around in hand) MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA I own Medabots! Ha! Take THAT! ( looks down at the crumpled papers in her hand) okay okay I admit it, this is my last science test, I don't own medabots. (sigh) But I do own this plot! Read on I say! Read! Read!

Erika drummed her fingers on the wooden table.

'For having some of the best service in Japan, these guys sure take a long time.' 

The waiter had finally gotten their menus and orders after ten long minutes of waiting, and now they were waiting for their food.

"It might help you practice patience." The waiter said a smirk prominent on his face.

Ikki was looking across the water fountain, which incredibly enough, was where Koji and Karen were sitting.

"So why aren't you taking and pictures Erika? It might help pass time." Ikki asked, taking a glance at the camera securely placed away in Erika's bag before returning his attention back to Karen and Koji.

Her face turned slightly green before she replying. 

"Nothing good has happened yet, I'll take a picture. Eventually. Maybe tomorrow. Or maybe the day after tomorrow." Erika replied, her dream coming back to her.

"Here you go! One chicken stir-fry, and one quarter chicken meal with fries!" An enthusiastic girl exclaimed giving Erika the stir-fry and Ikki the chicken meal.

"I'm your new waiter! I hope you enjoy! If you need anything just wave your hand! Okay! Bye!" The girl animatedly said, her voice punctuating every sentence with an exclamation mark.

She gave them a huge grin before skipping away.

"O—kay, that was different."

The platters of steaming food in front of them looked pretty good, so they dig in.

"AHHHHH!"

A scream from outside interrupted them before they got a single bite in. Erika and Ikki got up immediately to see what had happened.

Erika snapped a few pictures before she got a clear view of what had happened.

In front of the store window, was the Phantom Renegade, in his hand was something that looked like a microchip.

"Stop! Thief! Come back!" A distressed chief screamed, waving a spatula at the Phantom, flicking bits of mashed potatoes everywhere.

"Don't worry, this will be put to good use." The Phantom stated mysteriously before he grabbed a ladder connected to a giant hot air balloon.

"Why are you taking that?" Erika shouted up to him, taking a dozen pictures a second.

"To benefit mankind! Farewell, the Phantom Renegade makes another perfect gettaway! Ha!" He shouted, his arms outstretched as he made a triumphant pose.

"Watch out!" 

The crowd winced simultaneously as the Phantom hit a light pole on the head.

"That's gotta hurt." Erika said, as the Phantom climbed into the balloon and disappeared into the night.

Almost immediately, the reporter instincts kicked in.

"What was stolen?" She quizzed the crying Master Chief.

"My beautiful recipe! He stole my recipe! Oh the agony…..the pain….the cruelty…..the injusi-"

"Oh put a cork in it!" Erika told the weeping man harshly. Erika turned to him and faced Ikki. Ikki gave her 'the look' and she sighed and turned back to the chief.

"It can't be that bad can it?" She asked with fake sympathy, patting the man on the back.

"Yes it is! He stole my world famous recipe! I am the only one who knows it." He told her. Erika gave him a kleenex. 

"What sort of recipe?" She asked, her mind racing with possibilities.

The man jumped up, wide grin prominent on his face. "World Famous!" He shouted.

Erika groaned. 'This is going nowhere.' She thought miserably.

"What she means is, what kind of recipe? Is it chicken? Beef?" Ikki asked from behind her, trying to help the Chief answer the obvious.

The chief looked around him. The crowd moved in, their sense of hearing centered keenly the chief's every word.

"Come with me." The chief whispered, grabbed the two kids and quickly ducking back into the kitchen where the crowd couldn't follow.

Finding a small corner in the kitchen, the chief sat down on a stool and began talking.

"The microchip the Phantom Renegade stole was a recipe for my world famous recipe for pudding."

Erika and Ikki looked at each other in disbelief. Why in the world would the Phantom Renegade want a pudding recipe?

"But…"

The two paid the chief' their full attention as he continued.

"This recipe is like no other. It is made with a special chemical, capable of multiplying at a rate of two cups of pudding per hour."

Erika gasped, this was fantastic news! She would make the front page! Set her career! All thoughts of Koji's plan, sweet Karen, and even Ikki fled her mind. This was by far, more important.

"How could the Phantom find it? You did keep it safely hidden right?" Erika asked, her notepad filling up with her jumbled words.

"If course it was safely hidden!" The chief said indignant, frowned at the thought that this mere girl reporter dared to ask him if he kept his prized recipe hidden from the eyes of the thieving, conniving, greedy public.

"Where was it then?" Ikki asked, looking around him in the busy kitchen, where everything seemed out in the opened.

"I hid it on top of my chief hat." The chief said. Erika and Ikki stared at him in disbelief.

"That crazy! What if it fell off?" Erika shrieked, almost throwing her notepad at the chief.

"Well…" The Chief thought thoughtfully for a minute.

"I have good balance."

Erika and Ikki left without saying a word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking down the street with Ikki, Erika couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed.

'It was a good plan, maybe Koji got Karen to go out with him again, maybe go girlfriend/boyfriend, but did anything come out of my night with Ikki? Nothing! Besides the fact I got a somewhat major scoop on a burglary of a world famous multiplying pudding recipe, and got nothing to eat. I'm hungry.'

Ikki, on the other hand, was thinking along the same lines as Erika….sorta…

'What a waste! I go on a night with Erika to stop Koji and Karen's date, and we got interrupted by the Phantom Renegade. Koji is probably going to go out with Karen again. It's not fair, I like Karen. Why would the Phantom take a pudding recipe anyway? He usually goes after rare medals. What does pudding have to do with anything? I'm hungry.'

"YO IKKI!"

Ikki and Erika turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Medabee." Ikki said when Medabee came to them.

"So…" Medabee's bright eyes flashed with something that looked a lot like mischievous. "How was your date?"

Ikki growled. "It was NOT a DATE!" He yelled, turning around and walking down the street without looking back.

"Huh?" Erika felt totally lost.

"Ikki won't admit he was going on a date with you, so come on, spill the beans, what happened?" Medabee asked, practically begging Erika to tell him, but too proud to actually go down on his knees. (Not dignified you see)

"We weren't on a date-"

"Not true! I saw Ikki actually comb his hair! You went out on a date!" Medabee interrupted.

Erika looked in Ikki's direction. His figure fading the father he went down the street. Hey, his hair was actually combed! 'Probably just in case Karen saw him.' Erika thought bitterly.

"We really weren't out on a date, I was just out in a restaurant with Ikki so it wouldn't look strange. I was taking pictures of Koji and Karen's date."

"Too bad, I always liked you better anyway." Medabee muttered. Erika's eyes widened. 'Did he say what I think he said?'

"Pardon?" She asked, just to make sure.

"No offense to Karen, but she has no real spirit, you do! Besides, she may be pretty, but you are kinda cute too." Medabee might have been making her feel better at the start of his sentence, but the end made her feel indignant.

"What do you mean _kinda_ cute?" She asked him, her voice dangerously low.

"Hee….hee….gottarunseeya!" Medabee shouted, running after his medafighter.

"COME BACK HERE MEDABEE!" Erika shouted shaking her fist at him.

Erika moped, she was only kinda cute, compared to Karen who was pretty, very pretty. And, in reality, Karen did have some brains, she was really sweet, and well, docile. 

Erika glanced at a store window, looking at her reflection critically. She really was kinda cute, she had brains, but she wasn't sweet, no, she was forceful most of the time, and was anything but docile.

After another minute of critical surveying of the girl in the window, Erika began to head home. 

Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Besides, she still had to type up that report on the burglary, do her homework, eat something, make another plan to get Ikki to notice her, make sure she keeps her side of the bargain and keep Doctor Aki away from the pudding…

'Oh boy.'

*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Erika, all that work to do….Well, it's the end of the chapter! You know what you have to do… That's right! Review! ^_~!

The next chapter will be out by Saturday at the latest.


	6. Keep Away From The Pudding!

Hello everyone! I'm back! Isn't Saturday great? I love Saturday, no school….*sighs contentedly* But enough of that, read on I say, enjoy the new chapter!

To Space Medafighter X: Glad you love it, here's more.

Triple: You think it's getting really good? That great!

Chibi~Hamsta: Here's another chapter, and more pudding! ^-^

Lynderia: You think you know eh? Maybe you do, maybe you don't read more….

Lyle: I can't guarantee a happy ending, but I'll try. 

AnT: Terra really likes blasting stuff doesn't she. Well, as long as she doesn't blast me we'll be fine, cause if you blast me, you don't get a story. ^_~!

Hitoki: No! Don't kill Karen! I need her for my story! Are you going to update your Medabots story soon? I hope you do. ^-^

Chibi~Hamsta: *laughs* That's so funny, Dr. Aki/Pudding and Phantom Renegade/the Pole! I see exactly where you get that.

Jenrkato Leekinoda 2: I'm updating! I'm updating! No need to sic anything on me! Everybody loves me! *innocent face* Who would want to hurt such a cute innocent face like me?

AnT: Thank-you for breaking the system and reviewing me again! Though…I could do without the death threats, ya know? (Terra's in denial isn't she?) *Sees nodding of heads* Yep, I thought so. 

Grand Master Shoma: Oookaaaaayyyy…..what's an adrogonous hobo? What are you talking about? *Scratches head* I'm feeling confused….

TFRiD Queen: Happy Birthday! I hope you like this chapter too.

Sakura_miyoyo: The story's not done yet, but I promise to e-mail everybody on the last chapter, which is not for a while yet. 

DestinyLord7381: Thank-you *smile*

Medafan: I wrote some more, here ya go!

Reader: Awwww….*blush* Thank-you!

Chris: Erika is hoping everything would turn out alright, but I'm not making any promises.

Disclaimer: Two things, One I'm dedicating this chapter to my wonderful reviews who have been reviewing my story constantly, making me laugh, and inspiring my. (Believe it or not, when you review, you guys inspire me! It's incredible eh?) And two: If medabots belonged to me, I'd be rich. *looks around* I'm not rich. You do the math. ^_~

Enjoy the chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"EEEERRRRIIIIKKKAAAAA!"

"Ah oh…." Erika ran down to Henry's store to see if the racket was about what she thought it was about.

"Doctor Aki, reason with me here, you are famous, you are a millionaire, surely you could buy your own pudding factory if you wanted too, why in the world bug me, my shop, my _pudding_?" Henry asked desperately, trying frantically not to cry at the large amount of pudding Doctor Aki was engulfing at the moment.

"Because its so much easier to come down here, *gulp* and eat this *slurp* delicious pudding!" Doctor Aki calmly stated, while eating another whole container of pudding.

Erika observed all this in silence. 'How on Earth can Doctor Aki eat all that pudding without getting sick?' she wondered in a mixture of amazement and sickness.

"ERIKA DO SOMETHING!" Henry shouted, grabbed the pudding from Doctor Aki's gripped fingers.

"Coming!" She shouted, quickly taking Doctor Aki by the arm and dragging him out before he could grab the pudding back from Henry.

"Doctor Aki, you really should buy the pudding you eat." Erika chided him, handing him a napkin to rid himself of the pudding remains that had somehow got smeared across his cheek, nose, forehead, and even hair.

"But it's soooo gooood." He whined pathetically, glancing back to give the pudding displayed on the window one last longing look.

"Hey Erika!"

Erika turned at the sound of her name. Ikki was running to her, with Medabee not far behind.

"Well? Well?" He asked anxiously.

"Well what?" Erika asked confused. 'What is Ikki going on about?'

"Karen and Koji! Are they going out?" Ikki asked impatiently.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?"

Erika glared at Ikki. There were more important things in the world then finding out wither Karen and Koji were an official couple.

"Like what?" Ikki asked glaring at her.

Erika shut her mouth. 'Opps, I didn't realize I said the last part out loud.' She thought. A movement out of the corner of her eye came to her rescue for the moment.

"Doctor Aki! Come back here!" She yelled running away from Ikki to get Doctor Aki away from the pudding before Henry finds out she accidentally let him go.

"Um…Erika? Why are you dragging Doctor Aki out of Henry's store?" Ikki asked, a little disturbed by the image of a grown man begging for pudding like a baby, while Erika acting like his mother was dragging him out.

"A favor." She curtly answered, handing Doctor Aki over to Brass so she could hold him and let her have a break.

"I haven't seen Koji or Karen yet today, so I couldn't ask them wither they were going out or not." Erika told him.

Ikki's face held a strange mixture of emotions. 'Reminds me of my mom's stew.' Erika thought absently before shoving the thought out of her mind. 'Stew? Ew! Where did I get that idea? Yuck!'

"So St-er-Ikki, how was your day?" Erika asked, trying to make some small talk.

"Okay I guess, I got into a row-battle with Samantha, I won of course, but besides that, boring." Ikki's eyes suddenly light up as a certain girl walked their way.

"Hello Ikki, Hello Erika." Karen greeted, smiling sweetly at them, her medabot Netranurse beside her.

"Hi Karen, how was your date last night?" Ikki asked immediately. 

Karen closed her eyes and smiled. "Really nice." She said, her eyes opened almost immediately, her gaze at her uncle. 

"Uncle Aki? What are you doing?"

The trio looked over at Doctor Aki whose face was distorted in concentration and pain.   
"Karen, dear, be a sweetheart and buy my a pudding." He said, twisting around to be free of Brass's strong grip.

"I'm sorry Doctor Aki, but your doctor told me to keep you away from pudding. You're going to be sick if you eat that much pudding." Karen said sweetly yet sternly.

Doctor Aki sighed in defeat and easily slipped from Brass's grip. He gave the stunned group a wave good-bye and walked home.

"I can't believe he just left like that." Erika said.

"Me either." Karen said, her mouth hanging open slightly from the shock.

"Yeah, for a guy who loves pudding so much to steal it in broad daylight, to give up like that is pretty incredible."

Erika paused for a second, her mind racing, 'Steal…..Pudding…..Love pudding! Doctor Aki loves pudding so much he _stole_ the world famous recipe from that chief and is going home to make a batch of never-ending pudding, at the same time getting high amounts of cholesterol and not enough nutrients and killing himself!' "BINGO!" Erika shouted, running after Doctor Aki's fading figure, her camera ready, her mind set, she was on a roll!

"Wait up Erika!" Ikki yelled, running to catch up with his best friend.

"Bye guys, have fun!" Karen called after them. When their figures faded from sight, she sighed contentedly. "Those two look so cute together." She whispered to herself.

"Okay Nutranurse, we got some work to do!" Karen said enthusiastically, walking home.

Nutranurse walked beside her medafighter. 

"You've got that right!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Erika! Wait up!" Ikki called, slowly catching up with Erika.

"No time Ikki! I'm on a major scoop!" Erika yelled back, but slowing down slightly to let Ikki catch up with her.

"What do you mean?" Ikki asked, his strides now even with Erika's.

"Logic Ikki, think about it! Put these sentences together. Doctor Aki loves pudding. Phantom Renegade steals only rare medals. Phantom Renegade stole a world famous duplicating pudding recipe last night. Got the connection?" Erika glanced over to Ikki. His face said only one word: Confusion.

"Not really." Ikki said glancing back at Erika.

Erika shook her head. 'And I love this boy.'

"Doctor Aki dressed up as the Phantom Renegade in order to steal the pudding recipe so that he could eat pudding forever. Got it now?" Erika asked. Ikki nodded his head. 

"Yep, but I still don't get one thing."

"What?" 

"Why would Doctor Aki go to all the trouble of dressing up as the Phantom Renegade when he could have probably just bought the recipe." 

Erika looked ahead at Doctor Aki, who was completely unaware that he was being followed. 

"I don't know, but I intend to find out!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How was that? Was it so good I should become a writer? Or so horrible I should turn off my computer and dedicate myself to another poor hobby? Review! Review I say!

^_^

The next chapter will be out by Monday at the latest or Sunday, depending on how many reviews and chocolate I get. Does everybody like chocolate? Duh, what a dumb question. Tell me your favorite chocolate! My personal favorite is Dark chocolate, Milk Chocolate, Truffle Chocolate, Chocolate Ice-cream, Chocolate sauce, Choc- *looks at people giving funny looks* I….think….I….better…stop…now….


	7. Poor Erika.....

Hello everyone! Aren't I nice? *sees the people nod their heads* I thought so, getting this chapter out a day early. I'm so wonderful! Thank-you so much to everyone for reviewing! Seriously, you guys make my day! (correction) You guys make my week! No wait, Year! ^-^

To Hitokki Awww…thank-you! Are you going to do a chapter soon? *glares* I sure hope so! I'm writing, you have to write too! (I'm so mean am I not?)

The Black Ninja: I will write more, in fact, I have written more. Yummmmm milk chocolate….

Sakura_miyoyo: I agree, gemmei any kind of chocolate and I'll eat it! Well…almost any kind. *long- suffering sigh* I'm allergic to coconut. Thank-you for pressing the review button a lot!

Chiquita: I know a few good places to get e-mail, like hotmail or yahoo, they're both really good. Then when you get your e-mail you can post your stories! Yeah! By the way…I'll consider making this an Ikki and Erika fic. (But I'm telling wither I am making this an E/I fic or not. You'll just have to find out…MUHAHAHAHA!) *cough* ahem.

Henry fan: Yeah! A chocolate pudding fan! I bet you an Doctor Aki would really get along well. 

Jenrukato Leekinoda 2: Don't worry. *gulp* I won't forget.

Lynderia: That's right! This is the Mystery Of The Stolen Pudding! The Horror of it! To think somebody would actually steal pudding! Shame…shame…shame…

DestinyLord7381: Thank-you! ^-^

Medafan: I looooove dark chocolate too, it's one of my favorites!

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: aww…I'm getting so many complements! Really! You guys are all out to get me on a permanent blush! Thank-you.

AnT: I hope you write your story soon. Mallory and Terra, you are forgiven. (umm…chocolate burgers? *checks chocolate record* nope, haven't tried that one…

Chibi~Hamsta: I guess the chapter was pretty yummy wasn't it?

Disclaimer: *whine* Do I have to do this every chapter? *sigh* Seriously, if you really think I own Medabots after all these chapters…well guess what? Your WRONG! 

Here's another chapter dedicated to my *sniff* wonderful *sniff* reviewers, seriously I love you guys. ^-^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ikki and Erika sat silent, watching in the bushes. Everything was quiet, not a sound in the air. The scene? At Doctor Aki's house. What they were watching? The Doctor. Doctor Aki to be precise. Why? To find the culprit of the stolen pudding. This scene is serious. Very serious. Any moment, any sound would alarm the auto machine gun medabots, designed specifically for security purposes."

"Uh…Erika? If everything is supposed to be quiet, why are you talking to yourself?"

Erika sighed in disappointment, shaking her head. 

"Ikki, Ikki, Ikki. I thought you were smarter then that."

"Huh?"

"Tape recorder Ikki, so I don't miss a thing, it'll be easier to type this up later with this baby." Erika said, showing Ikki her new state-of-the-art microphone hidden in her locket, which was connected to a tape recorder hidden in her pocket.

"Where do you get these things?" Ikki asked, amazed at the high-tech designs.

"Henry's store."

"Oh."

Erika watched Doctor Aki pace back and forth in the room they were spying on. His face seemed….agitated. He was waiting for something….but what?

"What do you think he's doing?" Ikki asked, observing every movement with a sharp mind. 

"Waiting, probably for the pudding in another room to duplicate." Erika answered him, waving little flies away from her face.

"That doesn't make sense, wouldn't he be waiting in the same room with the pudding?" Ikki asked, shooing the persistent flies flying near his face with hands.

"I don't know. Ugh! These flies are driving me nuts!" Erika whispered frustrated, the flies hounding her, evading her swinging arms.

"Me too, I wish I brought my bug spray." Ikki whispered back, one especially persistent fly seeming determined to get up his nose.

"Hey Guys!"  
"AH!" The two screamed, startled at the sound of another person's voice.

Turning around, Erika gave a sigh of relief, it was only…Henry?

"Henry what in the world are you doing here?" Erika asked, her attention diverted from the drama played out in the other room.

"I'm here on business, what in the world are you doing here?" Henry asked back.

"A reporter's day never ends, I'm here on a major scoop. What kind of business are you doing here anyway?" Erika asked back.

"No, the real question is why are you in the bushes." Henry said, not answering Erika's question.

"Because!" Erika turned her back. "I'm on a major scoop."

She heard Henry sigh in defeat and walk away, the leaves and small branches crunching under his feet.

Erika pushed the microphone closer to her mouth and began talking quietly in it.

"Henry has just arrived with business to do with Doctor Aki. Probably about pudding. We're so close to the answer, I can almost taste it! Anyway, right now I'm looking in the window." Erika paused so that she could gain a better view-point of the pacing doctor. 

"Doctor Aki is very agitated about something, he won't stay still for a minute. Something is going down, now only to find out what."

"Erika?"

Erika looked down at Ikki. He was looking at where she was standing. 

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked, stepping down from the window.

"If you're not careful you could fall. The ground is pretty slippery the higher up you go."

Erika looked all around them. They were in the bushes, but closer to the window was bare ground. It did look a little wet, but not really slippery.

"It's all going to fine, don't be such a worrywart." Erika told him, climbing up higher just to annoy him.

"Erika! No, get down from there! I'm not a worrywart!" Ikki hissed, trying to keep his voice down, while trying to keep his frustration down too.

"You're so stubborn." He told her, hands on his hips, upset that she wouldn't take him seriously.

"Come on Ikki, what trouble could I possible get into?" Erika asked.

"Watch out!"

"Ah oh…" Erika clamped one hand over her mouth to prevent a scream and detection, while another hand firmly gripped the window sill. The ground was crumbling under her feet, she couldn't get a foothold!

Erika gasped as her hand slipped from the window, a sharp pain and a 'ouch' from beside her told her she had hit Ikki. 

Something sharp hit her head, and all faded into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Probably, but Erika hit her head pretty hard, it might take a little while longer for her to wake up."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Just….playing….that's all…nothing else."

Erika struggled to open her eyelids. 'They feel as heavy as lead, come on, open!' Erika felt a hand grip hers.

"Wake up, come on, wake up."

'I'm trying! I really am, but nothing seems to be working!' Erika shouted mentally, her mouth shut up tight, her feet motionless. Putting as much effort as possible, Erika felt her hand lightly squeeze the other hand.

"I felt her hand move!" A voice exclaimed.

After much effort, her eyelids parted slightly, revealing a fuzzy picture in front of her.

The whole gang was there, Doctor Aki, Karen, Koji, Henry, Medabee, Nutranurse, Sumilidon, and….Ikki. He was hovering over her with a worried look on his face.

'Aw, he cares.' Erika thought happily, the happiness, though, doing nothing to alleviate the pain shooting through her entire head and shoulders.

"What…happened?" She croaked out, her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a while.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. You've been out for a few hours." Ikki told her.

Erika stared at him intently, even though she couldn't see very well, it was obvious that he was blushing.

She wanted to tease him about it, but she couldn't say anything.

'This is so frustrating! I want to move, to talk, to see even!'

"The doctor told me that you'll be up and moving again in a few days, there was no major damage done to anything, although you'll probably have a killer headache and a few bruises." Henry told her, placing her muddy tape-recorder on the table.

'It must have fallen out when I fell. What is that?' Erika squinted at the tape recorder. 'NOOOOOOO! It can't be! There's no tape!'

"We have to go now, but I hope you fell better soon." Karen told her, giving her a small hug before leaving the room.

"Bye Erika." "Get better soon." "See you at school." 

One by one they all left.

Erika stared at Koji. He was the only one left and he seemed to be thinking hard.

"What?" She asked him in her croaking voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that my date with Karen went well, and that we're going out again tomorrow, and I wanted to thank-you for your help in keeping Ikki out of the way." Koji told her, leaving the room.

'No problem. I can't he's going out again! And me, stuck here when I could be doing some major reporting! Urg, Life isn't fair!'

With that thought, her eyes became even heavier, and soon she was fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Erika, I'm so mean to her aren't I? Heeheehee…. Review I say! It makes my day! Bring a smile, type a while, and be back soon!

I promise to get the next chapter out by Tuesday, at the latest. Promise. 

Okay, I'll stop typing now.

You have to stop reading too.

Review! Review! Review!

^_~!


	8. They're up to something....I just know i...

Hi everyone! I said I was going to get this chapter out on Tuesday and I made it! Well….barely…okay so it's 9:30pm, and your probably not on the computer…and I really should have gotten this out sooner…But enough of my excuses….

Hope you like this chapter! ^-^

Shadow Ninja: Thanks, I know I update fast. I'm so wonderful eh? (yes, that was a retorical question, no need to answer that.)

The Black Ninja: Wow! Okay! I really don't have any ideas..really for another Medabee fic. Just watch an episode of the show or read a fanfic and hope it inspires you. I hope that helps you find an idea.

Medafan: *Sticks out tongue* *laughs* Not telling, not telling, I know who Karen likes but I'm not telling! I am very good at keeping my secrets…but I am curious, what confession do you have? Will you tell me? Or are you going to keep a secret too?

TFRiD Queen: Aw… thank-you. I know I update fast too.

Chibi~Hamsta: Now there's an idea! Henry getting a girlfriend…hmmmm….

Kawii Chibi Sora Tenshi: Well it's Tuesday…or rather…really late Tuesday… (Now I feel guilty.)

AnT: Me waiting for your Hunimal Saga..that's just cruelty I tell you, get me all worked up about reading it and no chapters out yet. *pouts* 

Snea: Thanks, I mean it!

Medafan: You reviewed twice! Aw….I'm writing more I'm writing more…

Hitoki: YEAH! SUGER HIGH! *bounces off the walls* WEEEEE *looks at staring crowds* umm…maybe I better stop now….

Ravenbird: I'm glad you like it!

Silver Reflection: I take no offense. Your eating pudding while reading my story? *shocked* Now THAT is scary…..I'm sorry, but I can tell no one! No one! Not telling who Karen likes yet! You have to be patient! I'm horrible aren't I? Don't answer that.

Wow: Funny name. I'm mean to Erika aren't I? Don't worry, I nice to her in this chapter…slightly.

AnT: Aw.. you reviewed again! ^-^ You make me feel loved. Wow, so many people want Ikki and Erika to be together…interesting…

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, clear enough for you? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ERIKA!"

"WAH!" Erika jumped in her bed. Standing above her was Ikki, Medabee and Brass. 

"What did you do that for?" Erika shouted, swinging her pillow at the snickering Ikki.

"Because, I wanted to see what you would do." Ikki said, easily dodging the pillow.

Erika stood up. 'What a second….'

"I feel better!" She cried out gleefully, jumping up and down on the bed, feeling wonderful with the return of her usual energy.

"Good! Because I need somebody to keep Ikki still." Medabee stated. Ikki glared at his medabot. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ikki yelled at Medabee.

"Simple. When Erika was here in the hospital, you couldn't stop jumping off the walls and driving us all crazy! What did you do? Eat too much chocolate?" Metabee retorted. Erika watched as Ikki's face turned red.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean…oh just be quiet for once Medabee." Ikki said, sitting down on Erika's bed.

Erika watched the whole drama play out before her eyes, hope began to flare up in her heart again. Ikki actually _blushed_ for something _other_ then Karen! Maybe…just maybe….

"Um….Erika? What are you doing?"

Erika glanced down and promptly blushed. She was standing up on the bed with her other pillow clutched to her heart.

"Hee..hee..nothing." Erika said, sitting down on the bed.

The four of them sat in silence. 

The silence was beginning to get boring.

'Is anything else going to happen or are we going to be here like this all day?' Erika thought.

"What happened after I fell?" Erika asked Ikki, breaking the silence. 

"Well, Doctor Aki and Henry came to see what was happened, you were out cold so we brought you to the hospital. Then we called everyone together. You woke up about two hours after the fall, and you slept for a whole day after that. But your awake now, so what do you want to do?" Ikki asked, completing his short version of what happened.

"Ikki…" Medabee started snickering at Ikki for some reason. Ikki's face turned red faster then you could say 'Medabee' and he shoved a pillow into Medabee's mouth silencing what he was about to say.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Erika asked, observing carefully Medabee's nodding and Ikki's saying "No."

"Ah ha, yeah, right. Okay…If you don't want to tell me…I'll find out somehow." Erika said, jumping off the bed and pulling on a coat hanging on the wall hanger.

"I'm not hiding anything." Ikki protested.

"Yes you are." Brass and Medabee said at the same time.

"You two are not helping!" Ikki said, frowning severely at his medabot.

"I'm going now, you three can stand there arguing if you want, but I've got some reporting to do!" Erika called, grabbing her tape recorder and leaving the room.

Ikki, Medabee, and Brass stared at each other angrily.

"Come on Ikki, just tell her, it won't kill ya if you do." Medabee said, with Brass agreeing with him.

"No way! I'm leaving too." Ikki said, leaving abruptly, firmly closing the door behind him.

The two medabots stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"How about I talk to Erika, and you talk to Ikki, then we meet at Henry's store in half an hour." Brass said. Medabee slammed his fists together in a motion of excitement.

"This is going to be fun. Let's go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika walked into Henry's store, her camera in her hands, her tape recorder on, her reporter instinct shaper then ever!

"Boo."

"AH!"

Erika turned around and glared at Ikki. 

"What in the world are you doing here? Are you finally going to tell me your big secret?" Erika asked, muffed that Ikki had managed to sneak up on her.

"I just ended up here, and no I have no secret to tell you." Ikki told her calmly, seating down on one of the stools and opening up a medabot catalogue.

Erika slowly counted to ten, not wanting to blow up in Henry's store. 'What in the world is going on? Why are they-correction, Ikki keeping secrets from me? I'll find out, one way or another, but first…'

"Henry? Where are you?" Erika called in a semi-sweet voice.

"Coming." 

Henry came into the room, in his hands stained brown. 

'Maybe from oil…or chocolate pudding.' Erika thought, taking a quick shot with her camera.

"Hi Guys, Hey Erika, how's your head?" Henry asked, greeting the two.

"Fine, I'm all better now. Henry what's on your hands?" Erika asked. Henry took a quick look at his hands. "Opps, forgot to clean them, I'm working on a new medapart out back, fixing it up a little bit, do you want to see it?" He asked them both.

Ikki nodded his head eagerly and headed to the back without a word to Erika. Erika glared at Ikki's back. "No thanks Henry, I'm a little busy." Erika said, watching Henry give her a small wave before exiting to the back room.

"Something is going on, I just know it!" She whispered furiously to herself, her foot unconsciously tapping the floor.

"And I didn't even get a chance to question Henry, not like I could with Ikki here. Humph!" Erika left the store. Her mind on one thing alone. 

'_Find Doctor Aki and find out what he's up too._"

The store was empty. Not a sound in the air. Everything was peaceful…

"ERIKA? MEDABEE? HELLO?" Brass looked around the room locating the clock.

"Opps, I'm an fifteen minutes early. Better find Erika." Brass commented to herself, quickly leaving the room again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There! Phew! All done, another chapter completed, and finished before 10 o'clock! *dances* Happyhappyhappyhappyhappyhappy! ^-^

I promise the next chapter out by Thursday at the latest. And before seven o-clock too. 

Promise.

Really.

*sweatdrop* Don't look at me like that! 

Review.

It'll make you feel better.

Really.

Okay, I think I better stop.

^_~!


	9. HE DID WHAT?!?!?

Hello everyone! Yeah! I got this chapter out *checks watch* before seven! *dances*. Anyway, getting back to the subject, this chapter…something happens…something….I'm not telling what though! *stucks out tongue* You have to read for yourself. *grin* Horrible aren't I? *grin fades* Don't answer that.

Thanks again to my wonderful reviews! *sniff* You guys….aww…I feel so loved!

Princess krys: Complements! I love complements!

Lyle: You love it? *teary-eyed* You really love it? Awwwwwww…..thank-you!

Tono: No! Don't go insane! If you go insane then people in bright white lab coast will come and take you away, far, far away, and you won't be able to read my story! *people come into the room* Ohh…shiny…white lab coats….wait a second…I'm not insane! Eck! *runs away with computer.*

The Black Ninja: That was a pretty funny episode, when they all go to the medabot corporation. That's where I got my idea for my other story call 'Of Tune, Noodles, and Caviar' seriously, I almost cried when Seaslug thought that Miss Caviar was going out with Corky. *sniffle* That was soooo ssssaaaaad! 

Chris: Alrightly then, I'll carry on writing!

Woody: I'm writing more. Seriously, you people are slave drivers.

AnT: To Mallory, answering your question, just between you and me…*gets in closer* *whispers* I'm not telling! *laughs* Sorry, I love doing that. But seriously, I'm not telling, though, you just might like this chapter. Might. I hope you (referring to AnT) get everything sorted out soon, I really can't wait to read your Hunimal Saga! ^-^

Hitoki: Never Fear! Thursday is here! Heeheehee, I always wanted to write that. I'm glad you updated your story! *cheers* And with the question thing…leaving questions, they make the story a lot more interesting, don't ya think? ^-^

Story Writer: Thanks, but I'd rather call him Medabee, then Metabee, it's become a habit, I can't stop. I even had trouble writing Met-t-t-t Argh! Never mind.

Dragon Empress: Reading Keep Say I! Weird is this. Annoying getting is this. Backwards talking I am why?

Medafan: OOOOO *wide eyes* Oh boy! *singing* Somebody's got a crush on Ik-ki! Not that I blame you.

Chiquita: *grin* I know I'm nice. Here's another chapter!

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: Yeah! It's Thursday! Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after, you will find out Ikki's secret.

Silver Reflection: Wow! A recipe for pudding! Yum! Can I have it? If possible? I hope everything goes well at Parent Teacher night. Yum…chocolate pudding….

Whisper: Thank-you! Somebody thinks my story is cute!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yo, Ikki! Over here!" Medabee called, waving Ikki over to wher he was.

"What is it Medabee?" Ikki asked tiredly, plumping down on the ground beside his medabot.

"So did ya tell her?" Medabee asked Ikki, his eyes gleaming with mischievous excitement.

"No! How can I? I mean, what happen was an accident." Ikki told Medabee fiercely.

"Come, just tell her you acciden-"

"Me! No way, it was Erika!" 

Medabee looked at Ikki with disbelief. 

"Ikki, Erika was _unconscious _can you say that with me? _Unconscious!_ You were the only one awake."

Ikki gave a deep, long-suffering sigh and got up.

"Fine, fine, but I don't know what the big deal is." Ikki muttered, walking away.

Medabee only grinned to himself.

"I do. What until Erika finds out, she's gonna flip! Heeheehee."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Erika! Erika!"

Erika looked behind her.

"Oh, Hi Brass." Erika said, her eyes in front of her, checking the out the scene.

"Hello Erika, what are you doing here on Doctor Aki's lawn?" Brass asked, looking at her Medafighter thoroughly checking every leave, foot indentation, ground particle in the area.

"Trying to figure out what Ikki isn't telling me." Erika said, swiping aside a bit of overgrown greenery.

"Maybe you should wait for Ikki to tell you Erika." Brass suggested, wincing slightly when Erika abruptly yanked a weed, roots and all, out of the ground.

"He isn't going to tell me. He just doesn't trust me. Argh! Boys are so complicated!" Erika yanked out another weed in frustration.

"Maybe instead of doing gardening, you could come with me to Henry's store." Brass said with sarcasm, checking her watch.

"Brass? Sarcasm? It doesn't suit you. But I'll go with you to Henry, maybe then Ikki would tell me what happened." Erika said, brushing off the dirt from her hands and walking down with Erika down to Henry's store.

"Good." Brass muttered under her breathe. 'Sarcasm doesn't suit me either.' She thought to herself.

'I sure hope Ikki will tell Erika what happened. Though I wonder either Erika would hug him…or slug him.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm so mean aren't I? Just stopping right here, leaving you to wonder what would happen…

:P MUHAHAHAHA! You will not- *stops* *turns away* *speaks in muffled tones* What? Are you sure? Aw…rats, I wanted to make 'em wait…….okay okay.*turns back to computer* Your in luck, it just so happens I have to finished or else. *glares behind her, crowd of people from medabots and reviewers glare back*

*long suffering sigh*

Read on. This small interlude of making you wait is over. 

Read on I say, Read on!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Henry stared anxiously at the clock. Ikki and Medabee were already at his store, and so was Doctor Aki…sort of. Henry looked over to the corner of the back which was surrounded by high counters.

Doctor Aki was tied up in a corner, but his mouth wasn't gagged and he was making the most of it.

"LET ME GO! PUDDING! I WON"T EAT ANY PU- YUM! KIDDING! GIVE ME PUDDING OR GIVE ME DEATH! PUDDING PUDDING PUDDING!"

Henry rolled his eyes. He had reacted quickly and had quickly put on ear plugs, though now that he could hear Doctor Aki through the ear plugs he was wondering if he should just shut Doctor Aki up.

Sure he liked Doctor Aki, the guy was like a father to him….but…._WHO COULD STAND THE NOISE?_

Taking a nice clean handkerchief, Henry carefully gagged Doctor Aki, making it tight, but not hurting him at all.

Ikki looked up at Henry.

"Thanks, I was beginning to wonder wither or not I was going to have my hearing for much longer." Ikki stated dryly, taking another long sip of his soda.

"Yeah, for an old guy, he sure makes a lot of noise." Medabee agreed, looking through a medabot catalogue. "Mmmm, Look at this medapart…nice." 

The sound of Medabee's drooling over medaparts was interrupted by the sound of the bell on the door.

"Hi everyone." Erika said, sitting in the seat beside Ikki.

"Hey Erika, what can I do for you?" Henry asked, drying a large sundae glass and putting it away.

"Nothing for now, thanks." Erika said, turning over to Ikki was suddenly had developed a sudden interest in his sundae.

"So are you going to spill or what?" Erika asked impatiently after a moment of silence.

"Fine, fine. But you have to promise not to freak out or anything." Ikki told her. Erika eagerly agreed.

Ikki leaned forward and whispered into Erika's ear.

Erika's eyes grew wider and wider, and she turned redder and redder.

When Ikki pulled away, all eyes were on Erika.

Finally she exploded.

"YOU KISSED ME?" She screamed, forgetting her promise not to freak out.

"It was an accident, you fell on me." Ikki protested.

In a corner, Brass was giving Medabee five dollars.

"I told you she would freak." Medabee said triumphantly, shoving the five dollars in Ikki's bag for safe keeping.

"Next bet, Erika will scream and run." Medabee added, showing Brass a brand-new dollar bill.

"Deal." Brass said, shaking Medabee's hand. The two turned their attention back to the drama playing out before them in the store.

Erika felt shock, total shock.

'Ikki actually kissed me….wow…AND I'M UNCONSIOUS WHEN IT HAPPENS!' Erika felt the world sway before her eyes…

"Ah oh…"

"My doller."

"Catch her, Ikki!"

And she fainted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WOAH! The BIG secret is OUT! Ikki actaully kissed Erika, wither by accident or by purpose we have yet to find out! (that and, I know and you don't, heeeheeeheee)

I will get the next chapter out by Saturday, by the latest.

Review please! I would greatly, greatly, _greatly_ appreciate it.

^_~!


	10. Ummm....what's THAT?!?!?

Hello everybody! *shrinks back when she sees glares* Okay..okay..so this is late..I know…but I couldn't write, I was stuck in a non-internet or television area for a while. Honest! But I got this one out and it is longer then my usual chapters, so you will be happy right? And write a review right? Come on, you know you want too!

Lynderia: Thanks. I'm glad you think my Erika is just like the one on the show.

Medafanatic: I've updated! Take no more suspense.

AnT: I'm really glad your Huminal Adventure is up, I've read it, and I think its fantastic! People reading this, read AnT's Hunimal Saga, it's really good! *hears clicking*** **Wait don't leave! *sweatdrop* You have to read _my_ story first!

Henry's fan: Of course I remember you, thanks for telling your friends about me, *sings* I feeeeellll loooovvveeeed! 

AngelAnimefan: I'm so evil I know, writing a cliffhanger…well, read on! Read on! Go on, read!

Chibi~Hamsta: Here's moremoremoremoremore!

Medafan: Sorry to make you wait til Sunday. And yes, your right, I like Koji! *hugs Koji plushie* He's mine I say! Mine!

TFRiD Queen: *wide eyes* ohhhh a concert…cool! Here's another chapter, wait no more!

DestinyLord7381: I agree, whenever I write a chapter for this story, I always feel the need for pudding…hmmm wonder why?

Lyle: *clears throat* I may seem sensitive, but…I am not. Just because I laugh or cry over every single review and write back, and happen to be a romance freak (yes I am a romance freak *looks funny* isn't it obvious?) doesn't mean I'm sensitive. *people stare* *sweatdrop* okay, okay, I'm admitting it, I'm sensitive.

Tell me more: Well, this chapter is longer then usual, I'm feeling nice. *smile* 

The Black Ninja: Ah oh, well I hope I don't break your little sister's heart…too much. 

AnT: *sniff* I do know how you feel Mallory, I practically cried when Sora didn't end up with Tai, I really hope you don't cry much…or squeeze Terra from happiness…much… and *crazy look* Of course my name isn't Fire's Dew, what do you think my parents would actually call me that? *laughs* Though it would be funny if they did…and yes, I LOVED your Hunimal story and as you probably read earlier, I'm PROMOTING IT! Read it folks! Of course read my story first, but read it after! ^-^

Shadow ninja: Don't worry I won't say the word 'cliffhanger' around you. *weak laugh* hee..hee…opps…

Silver Reflection: Yep! Ikki kissed Erika, it's there, in black and white. ^_~!

Chris: Places! Action! _DRAMA!_ Yes, I know, I can get over dramatic sometimes. Here's mooooorrrrreeeee!

Grand Master Shoma: *ahem* Your welcome but…*whisper* I'm not a 'sir' I'm a girl…_girl_, and yes, after I write this I'm going to read your story! ^-^

Dragon Empress: Yay! I wrote a _twist!_ And no, Backwards your speaking why know don't I.

Chiquita: Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Awwww….so many complements! 

Hitoki: Again, I'm really sorry it didn't come out on Saturday, but as I said before, I wasn't available. No Matter. I'm here now! *wide grin*

Lynderia: Aw…thank-you. Poor Medabee, *sees nodding of heads* That's right, he lost a whole dollar. *shakes head* The waste….

Phantom Renegade: Umm…sure I'll write the next chapter out but…*looks around* *wails* I have no rare medals for you too steal! Waaa…I wanna a rare medal! *stops crying* wait a second *looks through the computer to the other side* I see some nice medals over here. *looks around* I don't anybody would mind if I _burrow_ one or two of these…maybe four…or five…or six wouldn't hurt….

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: Sorry for the almost heart attack…no wait…no I'm not. Heeheehee. And no, I'm not putting Rintaro in, as much as I would love too, I just don't feel like it. Sorry. ^-^

Namiji: Thank-you! Here's what happens next!

HellRavenmon: Aww thanks, but if you must know *leans in and whispers* I actually tried to write a robattle scene and it sucks, so I'm just writing romance 'cause it's what I'm best at. Thank-you for complementing me…you know, I just _love_ complements! ^_~!

Medafan: I said sorry! Sheesh! Anyway, here's another chapter, I make you wait no longer!

Disclaimer: *sees glares* Okay, okay, I was wrong, here's one more thing to get through before the story. *clears throat* Medabots is not mine. What you think a person as crazy as me might own that kind of show? Don't answer that.

Now on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*

Erika lazily opened her eyes. Brass was staring down at her, blocking her view of everything.

"Hey Brass." She said smilingly crazily.

"I've just had the craziest dream. I dreamed Ikki told me he kissed me. Weird huh?"

A cough was heard in the background.

"Huh?" Erika got up and felt red some to her face.

"It wasn't a dream." Ikki told her, his face just as red.

"Hi Ikki." Erika said, the silence afterwards so awkward no one knew what to do.

….

….

….

As I said, the silence was so awkward no one knew what to do……

….

….

….

"PUDDING! MUST HAVE PUDDING!" The group looked over to Doctor Aki who had somehow removed his gag and ropes and was currently working on finishing off Henry's last supply of pudding.

"NO! MY PUDDING!" Henry jumped over the counter and grabbed Doctor Aki dragging him away from the pudding.

Ikki and Erika looked at each other. Both were thinking unique but alike thoughts.

'Ikki kissed me….me….wow…I wish I could remember…… Doctor Aki is weird.'

'Erika kissed me, it wasn't my fault! Honest! I didn't mean for it to happen…even if it was okay…I mean..I like Eri-Kar-Erika, no Karen..Argh!' Ikki growled fiercely, hands clenched into fists, slamming them down on the counter with the resounding of the 'bam' across the room in echoes.

Ikki opened his eyes to see the room silent, nonmoving…and looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Medabee asked his finger pointing to Ikki's hands, which were still on the counter.

"Of Course! I'm PERFECT! So because I'm Perfect, I'll just go home now!" Ikki snapped at Medabee, picking up his bag, and leaving the store in a furious pace.

"Okay…sheesh, be nice for once and where does it get you, snapped at, that's what! Hey, Ikki, wait up, you have my money!" Medabee called, leaving the store.

Erika sat down on the bench, her solemn face breaking out into a grand smile.

"Brrraaasssss." She called out in a singsong voice, beginning to dance in the aisles of the store.

"I'm going to get Karen, it's time we settled this for once and for all!" She declared, her face set in a mischievous grin.

"You mean settle the…."

"That's right! This has gone on for too long! Get everybody together, everything is going to come together! YAHOO!" Erika cried, jumping into the air, in her excitement giving Doctor Aki a pudding, Henry a dollar bill, an old lady a hug, and the chicken/rabbit guy a dollar before leaving the store.

"Ummmm…did I miss something?" Henry asked, looking at the dollar in his hand. 

"You're so slow sometimes Henry. Erika is going to get the gang together to figure this circle stuff, she gave you a dollar so I can have my wonderful *smacks lips* pudding." Doctor Aki told him, slurping up the last of the pudding.

"And I'm going home right now to make some pudding." He said, easily swiping another pudding before Henry could stop him. 

"Bye!" 

Henry glanced around in the empty store.

"Well. That was interesting." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ikki sat down on the park bench, his mind fighting itself.

"Okay, time to do this rationally." 

Picking up a place of candy wrapper from his pocket and a pencil from the other Ikki wrote down two names and a line dividing them.

Slowly he started to write pros and cons.

"Pro. Erika is my best friend. Con. She's a reporter. Pro. Karen is really nice and sweet, Con. She seems kind of slow sometimes. I can't figure this out."

Ikki dropped his head into his arms.

"Yo Ikki, you gonna stay like that all day?" Medabee asked, coming up to his medafighter.

"Maybe." Came out the muffled reply.

"Ya know, you have to make a decision about who ya like." Medabee lectured Ikki, sitting down on the bench beside him.

"I know. I just don't know who." Ikki said.

"I do. Who's your best friend, who sticks by you through thick and thin, who is really pretty, and sweet, and demure?" Medabee asked Ikki.

Ikki looked up at Medabee. "Medabee that's both of them." He said, giving Medabee the 'look.'

"Well, pick already, I'm not gonna give advice for free ya know, this one you have to do by yourself." Medabee told him, getting up again.

"Then why are you here?" Ikki asked, staring at his medabot with expressionless eyes.

"To warn you, Erika is going to come eventually so-"

"Hello boys!"

The two looked up to see a figure coming towards them, one that looked a lot like Erika. The two looked at each other once before the same action came to mind…

"RUN AWAY!"

A small woman stared after the boy and his medabot who had screamed and run away from her. Quickly she opened her grocery bag and pulled out a pair a bag of Brussels sprouts.

"Fifth time that's happened today, they don't smell that bad, but maybe I shouldn't cook these for supper…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika stepped up to Doctor Aki's house, her camera ready and on hand, her tape recorder and microphone on, she was ready to complete her first mission before going on to the second.

"Who stole the famous duplicating pudding recipe? No ones knows, but I intend to find out!" Erika whispered into her microphone, while stealthily climbing into the house through an opened window.

"I'm in the home. Nobody seems to be here, but...wait! I hear something…."

Erika quickly hid in a closet, the door not completely closed behind her, but opened so that she could hear better.

"That's perfect, now only to get it to Doctor Aki."

"Yes, though, don't he think he might get suspicious?"

"No, but, I guess that pudding is somewhat odd, he might notice, but he'll be to busy eating it to notice."  
Erika's ears perked up at the sound of 'suspicious' carefully, with as little sound as possible, she took off her microphone and placed it closer to the voices. 

'Those voices sound familiar somehow.' Erika thought, but not daring to look. 'After all, they might be high level criminals set on conquering the world with one pudding at a time, starting with Doctor Aki who just happened to be the owner of the Medabot Corporation and though his knowledge could help them take-over and bring the world to their feet.' Erika paused. 

'OH MY GOSH!' She screamed mentally. 'Not good, not good, not good! Eek! Have to find help! Wait a second…how do I know they're really criminals, they might be his maids or something.'

A sudden popping sound brought her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Oh, there it goes, do you think he'll be surprised?"

"Probably, it's wither he likes it or not."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Well…we'll think of something."

The footsteps gradually faded. Erika carefully peeked out of the closet…and was confronted by a twenty-foot pudding!

"Oh boy…" Erika gave a gasp when the pudding sudden gave a 'pop' and grow an inch. Looking around her, there was no escape. The pudding was so large that it had effectively cut off any route of escape.

A sudden grin grew on Erika's face when the realization hit her.

"What a great story!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it folks! Now, I promise to write a chapter by Tuesday, unless my family springs another surprise trip. Bye for now!

^_~!

P.S. Review.

P.S.S. It'll make you feel good.

P.S.S.S. Well, no It'll make me feel better actually.

P.S.S.S.S. But don't let that stop you, Reviewing is good for you, and your soul, it brings peace to mind, knowing you have reviewed someone's story. Breathe in…..breathe out….and review story before repeating the process….

^_~!


	11. Where's Erika?

Hi everyone…eep! *angry mob stares back* *head hangs* I know, I know, I got this out really_ really_ late, but hey, I got it out! ^-^ It is kind of short, but. *yawn* it's so early in the morning…. I really am trying hard to make my own deadlines. *shake head* It's kind of funny, I get mad at myself for not finishing up at my own deadline. Oh well, read! And again, I am sorry for making you wait. ^-^

AnT: *wide eyes* O-O…Max and Terra, *shakes head* you two need to just accept it…*hearts in eyes* You look just so CUTE together! Cute! CuteCuteCuteCute! And to Mallory, well, I guess you can cry your eyes out, or squeeze the life out of Terra. (No, not literally, that's Max's job. *wink*) *shrugs* your choice.

DestinyLord7381: Aww…*bows* thank-you, thank-you, I aim to please.

Medafanatic: We didn't go on another trip. And yes, of course you can last this long, it's Wednesday isn't it?

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: Aww…well, I hope this chapter was worth it as well. 

HellRavenmon: Well…no, *deep breath* Actually the duplicating pudding wouldn't have a chance to duplicate inside your stomach because your gastric juices would desolve the natural chemicals that allowed it to duplicate in the place. *exhale, another deep breathe* Therefore, the pudding then becomes digested in your digestive system and end up where all puddings go. No, ew, not there, they all go to pudding heaven, the place where all good puddings go. That answer your question? I hope so. And even though I'm not planning any robattles, and none will probably occur, if they do, I'll be sure to ask for you help, thanks for offering! ^-^

The Black Ninja: I'll try not too! And you *stern glare* Work hard on those stories! You heard me! Work! Work! Work! *hears clicking* NO! Wait! Read my story, then work! Okay? Good! 

Silver Reflection: Yum! Pudding is good! Well, we get a small hint of who Ikki and Karen likes/chooses, but you'll have to use your heads and telepathy powers to discover who!

:-/: What if who lost the pudding? I….don't…get it.

Dragon Empress: SUGER HIGH! *bounces off walls* YAY! *silence* okaaaayyy, maybe I shouldn't do that anymore.

Hitoki: Okay people! You have to read Hitoki's story, after mine of course, THIS IS MEDABOT STORY I AM PROMOTING! HEAR ME?!? *cough* ahem, moving on… Hitoki, please, do not send me teletubbies pictures (sorry to all teletubbies fans for the next comment) EVIL! Teletubbies are spawns of EVIL, they go on television ready to brainwash helpless children into saying ridiculously tiny phrases that mean nothing! *shudders* the horror….

Chiquita: Aw..*blush* thank-you. I hope you get well soon! It's horrible being sick. 

AnT: Your welcome! It's my pleasure to promote your story, I hope people read it because it's really good. People who haven't read AnT's story I truly recommend it! Read it! 

Lyle: Okay, so since you know I'm a romance freak, what kind of freak are you? (not meaning freak in any sense then what you love reading or watching on the tele.) *singsong* I'm a romance freak and I love it!

Rinji aka (tono): Shounen Ai? *shudders* I'm sorry, but I don't do that kind of fic. Sorry to Shounen Ai fans but *makes face* I can't write that fic. 

Chibi~Hamsta: The pudding is getting Bigger! You better read!

Medafan: You don't have to pay a fee, you just have to register and then you can choice wither or not you want the special services. For the special services you have to pay money for. I don' pay any money because I choice not to get any special services, so now you can register, okay? And then when you register you can post your stories! Yay! ^-^

Shadow ninja: Thanks! (sorry about saying clif-er-the _word_ at the last chapter.) 

TFRiD Queen: I hope this chapter is good too!

To Henry Fan: Rioko: Gillgirl: Neutranurse: Thanks for the reviews! I won't stop writing, don't worry, I intend to finish this story if it is the Last Thing I DO! *chants* I know I can, I know I can, I know I can…..

Medafan: I know I know. No, I wasn't at that internet-free place. And that internet-free place isn't so-called, I had to program the VCR to type my programs because we were away. And I was the first in my family to do it successfully! (that and I was the only person who ever _tried_ to program the timer, but that's beside the point) Sorry about getting this out late, this time, it was my fault.

Disclaimer: *sings* Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! *person in a business suit, briefcase, with a scowl comes in* ummm….*clears throat* Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! *sticks out tongue at lawyer* Can't sue! Can't sue! Can't sue! Hahahahaha! ^_~!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Erika!"

"Erika!"

"Erika!"

"Miss Erika!"

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Where are you?"

"If this is a game of hide-and-go-seek, she wins, no contest."

"EEEERRRRIIIKAAAA!"

Medabee, Brass, Karen, Koji, Doctor Aki, Henry, and Nutranurse all stopped and stared at Ikki.

"Um…are you okay?" Karen asked, gently moving backwards away from the volcanic Ikki and towards a much safer Koji.

"NO! ERIKA IS GONE! LOST! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Ikki screamed at them, a large gust of wind erupting form his mouth. 

"Geesh, if I hadn't known any better, I would have excepted fire to come out of that mouth too." Medabee said dryly, rearranging his missiles which had twisted backwards from the wind.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ikki retorted sarcastically marching away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Doctor Aki asked, in his hand a small jar of pudding he brought, so he wouldn't go any more insane then normal. Actually Henry gave him that, Doctor Aki just didn't know it was for that purpose.

"To your house, if I know Erika, and I do, she's probably there." Ikki told him, running off at high speeds.

"Wait for us!' The gang called running after him.

'Where are you Erika?' Ikki thought, pushing himself to run faster then ever.

"Please be safe."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"HE-E-E-E-L-L-L-LP! Some body! ANYBODY!"

Erika growled at the pudding as it gave another 'pop' sound and grew yet another inch.

Bringing the microphone to her lips she began talking to it.

"Well, about two hours have passed since I became stuck in here, and the pudding has grown about ten inches since then. Right now, I'm stuck up against the wall since the closet was too uncomfortable." Erika paused and glanced back into the closet. 

"That and now the pudding has trapped me _away_ from the closet."

Erika sighed. This was going to get boring fast.

"Anyway, I tried eating it, but it seemed to only encourage to grow faster, so of course I stopped that idea. Then I tried hacking away chunks of it."

Erika glanced sorrowfully at the hammer now stuck inside the pudding. 

"That didn't work. Now I'm trying 'call for help' and see if that works, which it obviously hasn't, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you would I? I can't believe it, I'm actually talking to myself. Help."

Erika took another glance around her. She really was cut off from any escape route that might have been effective. It was only a matter of time, unless somebody rescued her, in which she would be swallowed up by the pudding. She had tried earlier to got through it, but stopped when her body was half submerged in it. It just wasn't worth the mess, that and she soon had run out of air. 

"Erika!"

Erika sat up straighter. She had just heard someone call her, hadn't she?

"Erika!"

Erika jumped up in glee. She had defiantly heard that!

"OVER HERE! HELP! OVER HERE!" Erika screamed at the top of her lungs. Soon a familiar and _very_ welcome sight appeared.

"Ikki!"

"Erika!"

Erika and Ikki stopped in mid-stride of running to meet each other when they realized something was in the way.

Pudding.

"Of all things!" Erika muttered darkly at the pudding, stamping her foot on the ground in anger.

The pudding merely wiggled from the vibration and gave another 'pop'.

Erika gave the pudding another dark look.

"Thanks a lot." She told it, well aware of the amount of space she had left. About an inch until the pudding reached her face. Not a nice thought.

"Hang on! We'll get you out of there!" Ikki called, the rest of the group running into the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Karen exclaimed, her hands on her mouth in shock.

"Oh no." Nutranurse moaned. 

"Now the pudding will be ruined." Karen said sadly, her face hung downwards.

"What are you talking about?" Koji asked Karen.

"We made that pudding for Doctor Aki, I didn't know it would grow so big so fast."

Erika's eyes light up in spite of the situation. 

"So Karen, where did you get this recipe?" Erika asked, rapidly taking pictures, despite the fact her pictures would get blurry with all the pudding in the way.

"Well, I found it on the doorstep. Some nice person must of left it there." Karen told them, her face beaming at the thought.

'pop' 

"AH!" Erika screamed, turning, her face against the wall, but feeling the pudding right up against her cheek, no matter how she turned. 

"Some help here might not be such a bad idea, guys!" Erika called out, carefully shielding her microphone, tape recorder, camera, and her head away from the blob of pudding.

"Sure thing! Loved too!" Doctor Aki called, giving everyone in the group a brightly coloured spoon.

"Umm…and this is supposed to do what?" Henry asked staring at his bright pink spoon in puzzlement.

"Eat! We have to eat the pudding, nothing else would work. So, dig in!" Doctor Aki told them, rapidly slurping up the pudding with a voracious appetite.

"O-o-o-ka-a-ay." 

The group began to eat the pudding, speedily making their way to Erika.

"Heaven!" Doctor Aki declared in-between bits, making his way faster then any other person.

"Erika stared at the group, from her plastered-face-in-the-wall view. 

'Okay, it's official' she thought wryly, 

'They're all crazy.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Erika, about to be engulfed in pudding and the only thing anybody can do is eat their way to rescue her, not that Doctor Aki is complaining. 

This time I'll try to get the next part out by Thursday. *chants* I know I can, I know I can, I know I can…

Review to help me! Please!

Reviews help! I need help! Wait a second…No, not in _help_ in that way! I just encouragement! You guys give the best of it!

Review! ^_~!


	12. Don't just stand there talking...Get me ...

Hi everyone! YES! I HAVE MADE MY DEADLINE! Thank-you! Thank-you! My pleasure! ^-^

Ant: Hah! Not I'm not the only one who knows Terra's true feelings! (stop denying it, Terra, we all know the truth. Well, maybe everybody but Max.) I'm so glad you (Ant) are planning the next chapter for Hunimals! Hopefully you'll write it up and post it soon…

Hitoki: Sorry I didn't invite you to the big pudding-fest, but there wasn't enough time. Wow, you live in England? I live in Canada, Ontario. So, if I post this 7 p.m., my time, when would you get this? *think hard* Um…..give me more time on this….

The Black Ninja: Thanks for the tip! I love Medabots!

Dragon Empress: Yes, it is a sugary pudding, you probably could have some with coffee, I'm not mean to Erika all the time, I don't have time to write a thesis on why the sky is blue, and You are asking questions because it's a fun thing to do. That and I believe that you are on a suger high. *grin* suger highs are FUN!

Medafan: Okay…I can't write _that_ many chapters a day…but I post mine! Ha! Beat that! ^-^

Chiquita: Aww…and every time you say that I blush. Your right, I love hearing complements! I'm glad your not sick!

Lyle: Yep…*shakes head* all of them…crazy…I figured something out today! Can I share? Okay, here it is, I figured out I'm not crazy! *shocked glances* That's right! I'm not crazy, just slightly demented and insane! Ah…the joy of insanity….

Rioko: Hey Rioko! Hmmmm…interesting thought….Henry and Henry's fan…though it does sound strange together doesn't it? Run Rioko! Escape the wrath of Henry's friend so you can review again! ^-^

Rinji: I was talking about the services that Fanfiction.net gives authors if they pay an amount of money. I don't pay anything, and unless I'm wrong, you don't have to pay anything to register, you only have to pay for stuff like, Banner Control, enhanced statistic, review alert, enhanced search, stuff like that. *groan* great, you've reduced me to advertising. I'm going to stop while I'm ahead.

Bypasser: Probably. I've written more, I hope you read!

Silver Reflection: Aw, wasn't that nice of Doctor Aki to give you some pudding to make you feel better? That must have cost a lot, knowing how much he likes pudding. ^-^

Blue-eyed-cutie: Wow! The complements I'm getting! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! 

Disclaimer: All right! You know the drill! If I owned Medabots, would I be writing this? No! I'd be sitting in a nice office talking seriously to the staff, telling what to do with the story, and watching it on TV, rather then writing it down here and playing it out in my imagination. Then again…maybe it's more fun this way. ^_~! Read! Go on, read! You know you want too!

*~*~*~*~*

Erika watched as Doctor Aki literally plunged into the pudding, his face one of a man who has found heaven, or at least a big bowl of it.

'pop' 'pop' 'pop'

The pudding was growing even faster now that everybody that could eat, was eating it. 

Raising one hand to plug her nose to prevent the pudding from getting in, Erika took in one last deep breath just before the pudding grew over her nose and mouth.

"Hurry guys, she doesn't have a lot of time left." Erika heard Ikki call out.

'Right. So if I don't have a lot of time left _why_ are you talking?' Erika thought, mentally rolling her eyes at Ikki.

"Almost *slurp* there!" Doctor Aki called, Erika heard large chunks of pudding smacking into other things in the room. 

Lightheadedness began to set in as her breath was running out. Erika fought to stay still, but the lack of oxygen seemed to burn her lungs, and her conscience was fading in and out.

Lack of oxygen, lightheadedness and the burning in her chest made Erika fall forward in the pudding, her feet lifted off the ground as the pudding swallowed her in it's massive stomach.

'Will _not_ pass out, _will_ hold my breath, will _not _pass out, will _not_ pass out.' She chanted mentally, struggling to not move in the juggling pudding so her oxygen might last just a little longer….

"Got her!"

Erika felt somebody pull her from the pudding and lower her onto the floor.

Gasping for breath, Erika opened her eyes and felt her heart melt.

'Awwwww….Ikki saved me.' She thought smiling up at Ikki's worried face while struggling to regain her breath.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked, concern evident in her voice.

Erika sat up from the floor and took a look at the pudding, which had imprisoned her. The remains were splattered all over the room, the pudding itself was giving a weak 'pop' every once in a while, as if trying to continue it's growing streak but not successfully.

'I almost died, today, if nobody had come...' Erika shuddered at the thought.

"I am now." Erika answered at last, when something came back to her mind, and a full-fledged grin came to her face.

"What a second, how did you know where I was, and Karen, what was on the recipe? Where was it? Anything suspicious around it? Doctor Aki, how in the world did you eat all that pudding and not get fifty pounds heavier?" Erika asked, up and taking pictures everywhere.

"Well, Ikki knew where you were, he was so cute with his face all scrunched up with worry like that!" Karen cooed.

Erika stopped in mid-click, her heart collapsing into mush. Turning to look at Ikki, she saw the red face and the scuffing of shoes. 'Could Ikki have a crush on me?' She wondered, before paying attention to Nutranurse

"And Karen found the microchip with the recipe with it on the front step. Nothing was suspicious around it, but a note in the microchip said not to tell anyone, do we didn't, we just made it." Nutranurse said, answering Erika's other question.

"And as for me," Doctor Aki paused looking at his rather-large belly. "Give me a week and I'll have this burned off."

"Oh, you mean exercise?" Ikki asked.

"No, I mean burning it with a fire. Oh course I mean exercise." Doctor Aki said sarcastically, his belly now wobbling worse then the pudding.

Erika took a quick picture of Doctor Aki while he wasn't looking. 'This is perfect for black-mail.' She though evilly. 'Oh the possibilities….'

"I'm going to go to my exercise room now. Bye." Doctor Aki said, in a waddle/walking out of the room.

*Ding-Dong*

Karen jumped up at the sound of the doorbell.

"He's here!" She shouted excitedly, running to the door with Nutranurse right behind her.

"What a second, who's here?" Koji asked in alarm frightened that somebody other then himself, might have succeeded in winning the elusive Karen's heart.

"Hello!"

Erika and Ikki took one glance at each other to confirm what they'd heard.

Striding into the room was the world-famous founder of the duplicating pudding recipe, chief.

"Hello! Thank-you so much for inviting me Karen." The chief said, taking what would have been a graceful bow if his enormous chief's hat hadn't fallen over his eyes.

"Your welcome." Karen said, smiling at the chief's antics. 

Koji growled at the chief, not approving in the least the way the too-friendly chief was acting with his Karen.

"Hi, remember us?" Erika asked, waving the chief's attention to her and Ikki.

"Why yes! The reporter and her friend. Oh, my poor pudding recipe…how I've missed thee…" The chief wailed dramatically.

'pop'

The gang watched at the chief's ears perked up. Slowly the chief took a full survey of the room, and gasped in delight when he saw a pudding grow another inch before his eyes on the other side of the room.

"My baby!: He cried, rushing past everybody to embrace, or try to embrace, the pudding.

The pudding was so thin, and of course, squishy, that the chief ran right through it and into the wall on the other side.

"Heh, that's gonna leave a mark.' Medabee snickered as the chief wobble back and forth from the pain.

"Why are you here? Did you come for the pudding recipe?" Erika asked, her camera flashing as she took pictures of the chief.

"I came because I have a new recipe for pudding." The chief said, finally sitting down on the sticky pudding-covered floor.

"What kind of recipe?" Ikki asked.

"Well, it is a nutritious kind of pudding. You could eat only this special duplicating pudding and still get all the vitamins and nutrients you need." The chief said proudly, in his hand's a microchip.

"In this microchip is the World's Greatest Recipe for Pudding EVER CREATED!" He shouted stars in his eyes and he thought of the wonders of his wonderful pudding.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY PUDDING?" 

A speeding form, called Doctor Aki rushed into the room, drooling at the thought of nutritious pudding, a kind of pudding in which all he would have to eat is pudding.

"Well, I said pudding." The chief said, obviously frightened from this drooling man's attempts to grab his prized recipe.

"Uncle, calm down. If we ask nicely maybe he'll let us have the recipe." Karen said, trying to persuade her uncle away from the chief.

"Karen, Karen, Karen."

Karen looked over to Erika who was shaking her head.

"Let me show you how to do it."

Erika walked forward and grabbed the jumping Doctor Aki by the neck, dragging him over to the corner of the room.

In fast and smooth movements, he was tied up and gagged for your hearing's convenience.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" The chief asked, amazed a small girl could do that so easily to a grown man.

Erika proudly smiled at her work. "I've had a lot of practice." She said, patting the whimpering Doctor Aki on the head.

"Don't worry Doctor Aki, We'll make sure you don't go hungry." She said, her eye's holding a wicked gleam.

"We'll make sure to feed you good stuff…like Brussels sprouts and liver."

Doctor Aki's eyes widened so large and look so frightened, Erika quickly assured him she was kidding…somewhat…

The chief slowly and carefully stepped away from Erika, scared of getting on this girl's bad side. 

"I need my recipe to make my new one work. May I have it?" The chief asked, turning to Karen, his eyes begging her for his recipe. 

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, it disappeared after we made the pudding."

"NOOOOO!" The chief wailed in anguish. "My…pudding." His eyes turned big and round as tears welled up in them. 

"Where's Henry?" Koji suddenly asked, ruining the chief's moment of self-pity.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since we got Erika out." Ikki said, looking around for his friend.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten far could he?" Erika asked.

"Excuse me."

Erika, Ikki and Koji turned back to the chief who was still lying on the floor.

"I think the attention was on _me_." He said frowning.

"Oh yeah, continue if you have to." Medabee said, sitting down on the comfiest chair there.

"Thank-you." The chief curtly answered. He cleared his throat as the rest of the gang took a hint from Medabee and sat down.

"The anguish…. cruelty! My pudding, which I, sooo lovingly nurtured from the start….stolen from me…_me,_ who has done nothing but _good-_"

Erika rolled her eyes.

'This is going to take forever.' 

"-injustice! My wonderful pudding….."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's the end of that chapter! It was pretty long wasn't it? I'm so wonderful aren't I? Hey, you don't have to disagree! 

Write a review please! I _loooovvvveeee _reviews! Make a poor girl, (me) happy with your reviews!

I'll write another chapter by Saturday! So…see ya then!

^_~!


	13. *cough* You're the Phantom?!?

Hello! *hangs head* I know, I know…*sigh* I'm late, very late but….*wail* I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! *sniff* It was horrible! The lack of ideas that usually crowd your mind, driving you crazy sometimes…gone…I hope you all can forgive me for being late. If this chapter is totally horrible, *sniff* you'll know why. But *brightens* a lot of stuff gets cleared up in this chapter! Though not everything. You know, I think I'm getting near the end of this story.

Dunno: Aw….you called me a genius….thank-you!! ^-^

Lyle: *smile* Crazy me? *shakes head* Nah….Here's another chapter, I hope you love this one too.

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: It's alright, I forgive you for not reviewing the last chapter….*sharpens butcher knife* What's this? *whistles* This knife is for my….my…lettuce! Right! Lettuce! I do feel sorry for people who don't have YTV, 'cause I get both Foxkids and YTV, and YTV has episodes more advanced then Fox. (What did people think of the last episode of Medabots? I wanna know…)

The Black Ninja: I agree! *knees and looks reverently to heaven* Thank-you for the cell-phone up there!

Medafan: *whimpers* I said I was sorry….You said you had a story out, but I didn't see it, which one is it? *pouts* I wanna read it!

Ghostanime: *creepy voice* When you sound like your teacher then you should be afraid…very afraid….

HellRavenmon: The plot advances in this chapter! Don't hesitate…read on! 

Silver Reflection: Hmmm…*sings* Seems like some-body has a crrruuussshhh on Hen-ry…..

AnT: Sheesh…*rubs sore ears* Enough with the yelling, I get the picture already. Hah! Terra has to admit her true feelings now! She practically shouted it out! *sticks out tongue at Terra* Confess! Confess! Confess! 

Dragon Empress: Beat up poor Ikki? Aww…who would want to punch a cute face likes his? 

{Death}: Well, wait no longer! Read on to see how it turns out!

Blue_eyed_cutie: Cool! You live in B.C.! And yes I agree…*sigh* they look so cute when they blush….

Hitoki: Awww….thank-you…*sniff* So many complements…. Poor Pi, you eating all his blessed ice cream…wait a second…hmmm…ice cream…with pudding! What a perfect combination! *types rapidly on the computer* Don't mind me…keep reading!

Chiquita: Well, I tried to make this chapter longer, I really did…it's Writer's Block I tell you! Blame it. And I think you might like this chapter, even though it is kind of short.

Drooling Lizard: Ewwww! No offense, but your right, they don't call you Drooling Lizard for nothing…but it was worth it to get a review..*stares sadly at wet book beside computer* really….

Medafan: WHERE IS YOUR STORY! I really wanna like it, but I need to read it first! Tell me! Now! *glare* 

DestinyLord7381: Yummy, I love pudding.

TFRiD Queen: No way *stares in disbelief* You lucky lucky person you! Wow! Hawaii! *sweet eyes* Can I come?

Mily: Ack! *writes faster then ever* Please add me to your author's list, I'm typing, I'm typing!!!!

Chbi~Hamsta: *cough* dishwater? *slowly backs away* Alrighty then….Here's another chapter to love!

Neko: Alright then! *rolls up sleeves* I'll keep up the work! 

Henry's fan: Eep! *stares at the big knife* Don't hurt me! Or Rioko! (but if you do, I know a fantastic funeral ceremony) Kidding! I writing, no need to hurt anyone!

JudgeDP: *gasp* ouch. I think Ikki heard that….

Gundum M: Do you want to short or long answer? Erika was trapped, with a wall, very 'thick' wall behind her and a huge blob of pudding in front of her that swallowed up everything in it's path. If she could have transported Brass, Brass would have been stick with her since blowing up the wall would have probably hurt Erika more then the pudding, and blowing up the pudding would have done nothing else but to encourage it to grow faster. Clear? Good!

JudgeDP: I would have thought that the huge blush they had would have made it clear, they were lip to lip. Poor poor you, having no pudding…*takes a huge bite of pudding* Poor poor you.

Medafan: As I said before…WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!? *cough* sorry about that. Wait, no I'm not.

AnT: Yeah! Give me pictures! I love pictures! Don't scare Terra or Max….to much….

Brian Perry: Awww….posting up my story on your site? I'm e-mailing you soon! Post it! And thanks for not stealing it. That would have hurt. Given me an emotional scar…teared me apart…you can ignore me if you want.

Takhirinuko: Yeah, I agree, it is good to keep a bit of childhood with you. Sometimes I feel as if I should grow up and stop watching cartoons and anime, but then I watch a show and fall in love with the anime or cartoon all over again. I can't give it up. Thanks for the good luck, I really hope you like this new chapter! ^-^ 

Medafan: tsk, tsk tsk, you need an e-mail address to register, otherwise, how would people be able to send e-mails of praise to you? *reads other review* ACK! Don't take my comics! Or my Koji Plushe! *whimpers and holds the Koji Plushe tight* It's mine! Mine! You can't take it! ^-^

Again, I'm sorry for getting this out soooo late, thanks to everyone who waited _patiently_ *glares at impatient reviwers* and now for the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Story, MINE. Pudding, MINE, crazy pudding chief, MINE, everything, sadly, isn't mine. *sigh* oh well, I can always dream their mine….

And now, on to the story! ^_~!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika counted the number of creaks on the wall…for the fifteenth time.

'Yep, 163. Just like before.'

"WAHHH!" A loud wail interrupted her thoughts. She turned her eyes to the chief, still on the floor, and still crying his mind out, while wailing about the injustice and something she didn't bother to pay attention too.

"Why me? What have I _done_?" The chief cried out dramatically.

"Maybe bore kids to death." Erika heard Ikki mutter under his breath.

The chief's face turned a bright red/purple as he turned and faced the medafighter.

"What….did…you…say?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

Ikki stood up and walked right up to the chief. 

"I said that you _bore_ kids to death! Clear enough for you?" He asked mockingly.

The chief rose, glaring at Ikki, in his hand the microchip. 

"I have this. _I_ invented it. Let's see what you've done kid." He asked.

Ikki opened his mouth to respond when a loud laugh was heard, echoing through the house.

"How about letting me see that." A soft voice said. Suddenly a masked figure popped up out of the darkness.

"It's the Phantom Renegade!" Erika gasped, taking pictures left and right.

The Phantom raced forward and grabbed the microchip out of the chief's hand. Racing towards the nearest window, he waved the chip mockingly at them before jumping out.

"NOOOOOOO! MY PUDDING! NOT AGAIN!" The chief screamed, running after the Phantom. Koji and Karen ran after him, going out through front door like civilized people. Ikki and Erika took a quick glance before jumping out of the window for a quicker exit.

Unfortunately, they forgot that the area was extremely slippery.

"Opps!" Erika yelped as her foot slipped out from under her. She crashed painfully into Ikki, who was ahead of her. 

A large cloud of dust arose and faded out, reveling a most interesting sight.

…

…

…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Should I tell you? *thinks hard* hmmm….we'll I think it would be nice to tell you, and since I'm a Canadian, and naturally very nice *^-^* I think I'll continue…Just ignore me…dum de dum dum….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh my gosh.'

'WOOOOOOW!'

Erika looked up at Ikki's eyes, which were opened wide. 

They were kissing, lip to lip, a smackaroo.

"Ikki! Erika! Don't be like that all day, come on, we have to catch the Phantom." Brass called from behind a bush, waiting impatiently for her medafighter to hurry up doing…whatever it was she was doing.

"Unless…you want to be like that all day." Medabee said cheekily, popping up beside Brass.

Erika and Ikki hurriedly broke apart, their faces redder then a tomato.

"Let's go then." Ikki quickly said, running off, a small smile apparent on his face.

Erika stood their shell-shocked at the thought of what had just transpired.

'Did he kiss me? Did I kiss him? OH MY GOSH! YAHOO!' Erika felt a tugging on her arm. She looked down dreamily at Brass, who had a worried expression on her metal face.

"Are you all right Miss Erika? What did Ikki do?" She asked naively.

"Brass…I think…I think I'm going to go…yeah…go report…something right now…." Erika said, walking in a daze in the direction Ikki ran in.

Brass turned to Medabee. 

"I don't get it, what is it with humans? When their lips connect they go all crazy." Brass said, confused. 

Medabee got a mischievous look on his face.

"Well, it goes something like this…."

Medabee dramatically grabbed Brass by the waist, swung her downwards, and gave a small peck on the lips, before swinging her upright again.

Brass felt her circuits sizzle and her transistors go into overload……in otherwords, she blushed.

"O-O-Ok-kay…" Brass said, feeling dizzy.

"Alright! So let's find the Phantom!" Medabee yelled, running in the direction that Ikki and Erika had gone.

Brass breathed in deeply before regaining her bearings.

"What a second Medabee! Wait for me!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"COME BACK WITH MY PUDDING!"

The Phantom smiled. 'Never.' He thought to himself.

"Stop!"

Phantom looked up, ahead of him was Ikki and Erika.

Looking to the left he saw Brass and Medabee, looking to the right was Karen and Koji, and behind him was Doctor Aki and a very angry chief. They had effectively cornered him, without him, the Phantom realizing it.

"Not good." 

Looking up for a sign of his balloon, he was met with disappointment as he remembered a sign posted next it.

****

'Taking Holiday, will be back Monday.'

"And today's Sunday." The Phantom hung his head and rose his hands in defeat, when an idea popped into his mind.

"Have you given up?" Erika called from a safe distance.

"Yes." He said, grinning behind the mask.

"Give me back my chip!" The chief shrilled behind him.

Phantom gave twirled and gave the chief a dramatic bow.

"As you wish." He said, carelessly tossing the chip towards the chief.

"Catch it!" The gang yelled as the chief jumped with tremendous force and caught it in mid-air.

*click* Erika gave a sigh of satisfaction. "What a great shot."

"Who are you Phantom? The public has the rights to know." Erika said, coming up closer to the Phantom.

"And why were you stealing the pudding, you're known for stealing only rare medals." Ikki said, coming up closer with Erika.

"And why did you have to ruin my grand moment of pity?" The chief said, sniffing.

The Phantom turned to the chief and cringed when the chief wiped his nose with his cape.

"Do you mind, these things don't come cheap you know." He snapped at the chief.

"Besides, I'm not the Phantom." The Phantom said. Thoroughly enjoying the shock and stares everyone gave him. 

They all looked to each other in confusion.

"What do you mean your not the Phantom, who are you? Show us!" Erika said.

"Only if you promise to never make mention of this to me, or to not hold it against me." The Phantom said mysteriously.

"Promise." The group said in chorus. Erika with a slight smile on her face, she had crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Alright then…"

The Phantom slowly removed his mask, his face still hidden with his long hair.

Slowly the Phantom cleared his hair out of his face.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Is that who I think it is?"

"HENRY????"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Henry gave a sigh. 

"Yes, it's me, is it really that hard to believe?" He asked them.

Erika opened and closed her mouth, similar to that of a fish. Seeing as Erika couldn't speak, Ikki spoke instead.

"Yes. I mean, no, I mean, well, you're just not the type to go around town in a cape stealing rare medals." Ikki told him, staring with pure amazement that Henry, _Henry_ who works at a grocery store, would actually _steal_.

"I told you I'm not the real Phantom." Henry snapped at them, making them jump back a few feet. Henry took in a deep breath and continued.

"I only posed as the Phantom in order to get his," Henry pointed to the chief. "Pudding recipe and save my store from him." Henry finished, pointed staring at Doctor Aki and his pudding stained shirt.

Erika immediately snapped back to life.

"So you mean, you posed as the Phantom to steal the recipe, then you gave it to Karen, who didn't know what it really was, so she could make it for Doctor Aki, so he could eat that instead of running you business to the ground by eating up all your stocks of pudding?" She asked in one long sentence.

"Yes."

"COOL! Pose for me! Perfect! Alright stand beside Doctor Aki, Beautiful!" Erika cried taking pictures by the dozen.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your date." Henry said absentmindedly.

"It wasn't a date." Erika and Ikki said at the same time.

Henry looked to them with mild surprise. 

"I was talking to Koji and Karen." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Were you two on a date?" he asked curiously.

Erika and Ikki's eyes widened. 

"Of course not." They said.

The whole group turned their eyes on them.

"Really? Because if I'm not mistaken, I saw you two kiss the other day." Koji said.

"Yeah! And you two looked soooo cute doing it too!" Karen cooed, hearts in her eyes.   
Doctor Aki looked suddenly grabbed Koji and stared at him intently.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Karen asked.

"Is that a lipstick mark my boy?" Doctor Aki asked, staring at a small red line which was smeared across Koji's cheek.

Koji reddened. "Of…course….not…what makes you think…that?" He asked, squirming slightly under Doctor Aki's strong grip.

"Lipstick marks! Oh boy!" Erika zoomed in with her lenses to take a better shot with her camera.

"I'm sorry uncle, that must have been me." Karen apologized. Koji hung his head.

"Way to go Karen." He muttered, fully expecting a lecture from Doctor Aki, or worse.

Doctor Aki simply smiled and gave Koji a hug.   
"Welcome to the family!" He shouted.

Henry looked at his watch. "I have to go, I need to make a new batch of pudding before tomorrow."

The chief stared at him. "You make pudding?" He asked.

Henry nodded. "Yep."

"Wonderful! Can I walk with you, we could trade ideas." The chief exclaimed. 

"And I can give you ideas for you security." Henry added.

The chief and Henry gave the group a wave before walking down to the restaurant to trade recipe secrets and security systems.

Erika glanced at Ikki. 

Through everything that has happened, she still didn't know if Ikki liked her. She suspected that he might have a crush on her, but she wasn't sure. Besides, she didn't even know if Karen liked Koji or Ikki yet.

"Well, I have to go home now, or my mom might get mad." Ikki said, waving before leaving. 

Medabee walked with Ikki.

"Your mom get mad? Ikki, your mom doesn't have a mad bone in her body." Medabee laughed, his laughter echoing down the streets.

Erika watched as Doctor Aki, Karen and Koji all excused themselves as well, leaving.

Erika looked down at Brass.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" She asked Brass.

Brass shrugged.

"To be honest, I really don't know. But we'll find out tomorrow."

Erika yawned. "You're right. *yawn* it's my bedtime."

Together, Erika and Brass walked home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Well? Whatcha think? Good? Horrible? Write me a review! 

This is off the topic, but I wanted to share with you all something.

Yesterday, which was April 15th, my Uncle got citizenship of Canada! It was so neat being there and watching his face as he received his citizenship. The judge there was talking about how Canada is so rich from all the diverse peoples populating it. *grin* I was so proud! 

Well, thanks for reading, I hoping to get the next chapter out by Friday. Yes, I know that a ways away, but, *grin* you'll live! Review! Review! And I might reconsider…(Yes, I know that's bribery, I'm so mean.)

Review please!

^_~!


	14. Grand Finish! (or...) Who does Karen lik...

Hi Everybody! *winces at frowns and angry glares* Okay, okay, soooooo this was late…..very late….extraordinary late….forgive me? *puppy eyes* pleeeaaassseee?

Well, I have to confese something….The main reason that I didn't put this out was that I was afraid you guys wouldn't like it, then I woke up one morning (seriously, it occurred to me in the morning just when I wake up *yawn* and it was early too) and I realized that it was utterly ridiculous that I didn't post this just because I was afraid that you all would hate it, I wouldn't know if you all hated it until after I posted it…right? 

So, please forgive me for my silliness, and hopefully, this chapter, this final chapter of 'Round the Circle' is good, and I hope you all will enjoy it. ^-^

Dragon Empress: Don't beat Ikki up! I need him for my story! ^-^

Grand Master Shoma: Canada RULES!!!! (I like other countries too, but I'm naturally biased towards Canada because I live here, and it's such a great country.) That commercial with the Canadian in the bar with a pet beaver was hilarious, seriously, I wanted to get a pet beaver, but my parents said no. Oh well….

Death: I totally agree with you.

Mily: Okay…I know technically medabots don't reeeaally have mouthparts, but just bear with me here.

AnT: Deadlines are important, and it is sad (well to me) If you set your own deadline and you can't it. I really can't wait for your next chapter with Huminals, (urgh I HATE writer's block, I get it so frequently that my neighbors have begun to ask what those huge blocks by the side of my house are.)

Saiya-jin royalty: Thanks! That's really sweet of you too say! Hopefully you'll like the pairings by the end of this chapter.

Chiquita: Thanks! I think the US is cool too. Sorry I didn't write so fast. 

Lyle: Sheesh! *wags finger* your too technical! Well…I am too….But that's beside the point! Doctor Aki was talking figuratively, not literally. Thanks for loving the chapter, I hope you like this one too!

JudgeDP: Evil? *innocent look* Who me? I know, I thought Medabee and Brass kissing was cute too! ^-^

Juri25:Awww, thanks! Here's the next chapter.

Medafan: Thanks! I'm sorry I wasn't on time…*sniff* I haven't read your story yet, but I will! People, I haven't read it yet, BUT I'm recommending it since it was sent to me by a *cough* reliable source. *wink* Read Ashley's Adventure, in the Medabots section. Or, if you were smart and read all the newest stories as they come in hot off the presses, you've read it already. (smart people)

HellRavenmon: Patriotism! I love it! I have to recommend a book (sheesh I'm recommending a ,lot today) It's a real book called 'How to be Canadian (even if you're already one)' It's a really good book, completely hilarious and has almost absolutely no truth or very exaggerated truth, and in some cases complete truth about Canadians written by two Canadian authors (I've forgotten their names, sorry). *grin*

Henry fan: Here's more!

Tell me more: *squints at screen* Okkaaayy…I think I understood all that. You may have noticed that I really didn't point out what their ages are in the story, so just make what whatever you feel they should be at, 12, 15, imagine that they're thirty for all I care...no what.. that would mean that Doctor Aki would be at least 150 years old or more, nevermind, don't imagine that their thirty. They're probably between 10 to 20, but I'm not going to tell you their ages, you'll have to think that up for yourself.

DestinyLord7381: Thanks for calling my story 'wonderful and humorous'! *grin* So many complements…

The Black Ninja: I'm sorry I didn't write more before Thursday, *whacks head* bad me, bad me.

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: *whacks head again* Ack! Reading your reviews just fills me with guilt! I really hope you guys like this new chapter.

Silver Reflection: Wow! Lots of people liked the Medabee/Brass moment…interesting…(Don't worry, I think Henry/Phantom would love to kiss you, if you ask him.)

Wooky: Wooky? As in Wook (was that his name?) from Star Wars? *reads review aloud* 'I guess writer block hits ya hard good job tho.' Was that a complement? Or something else? No matter, Compliment to me…I think.

Genocideex: Thanks. Dude YOU rock too. ^-^

Blue-eyed cutie: I know! That was soo cute! First Samantha has a crush on this soccer dude, but then falls for his older (and much cuter) brother. He kinda reminded me of Matt from Digimon, second season.

Hitoki: Wow! *wide-eyed* I inspire you? *taps rapidly* must…finish….must….finish….

Lynderia: Thanks! Silliness RULES! Giggle madly right now! Make people around think your slightly delusional by your happy mutterings under your breathe and your unceasing laughter. Go one now! Giggle! Just once! LOL!

DigiMatt: Wow! Thanks! J 

Gundum M: *looks around, whistles* What did you say? Medabee and Brass have no lips? Pretend they have lips, okay?

TFRiD Queen: Yes, I spell Metabee 'Medabee' Because 1) Its become a habit and 2) It just sounds right. Something intesting about Canadian speech I discovered the other day is that we sometimes confuse 'T' for 'D'! Isn't that so cool!!!!

KariAnimeQueen: Well, the best way to find all my stories is by clicking on my author's name, but if you want to know what other stories I've done on Medabots, it's called 'Of Tuna, Noodles, and Caviar…' Please read it! J 

Dunno: I wasn't trying to fool anyone, Henry just couldn't let anyone know. Better to tell a half truth then a whole lie?

AnT: What! You didn't like Takato and Jerri together? Well, personally I disagree, I think that Takato and Jerri would be cute together. Besides, then Rika and Ryo can hook up! ^-^

Ghostanime: Calm down, calm down, clam chow, what a second *looks at previous words* Where did Clam Chow come from?

Chibi~Hamsta: : Dishwater thoughts?? *keeps eye contact while slowly backs away* I'll just be going now….

Jbxtreme2002: YOU THOUGHT MY STORY WAS GOOD ENOUGH TO BE AN EPISODE?!?!?!? *starry eyed* wow…..*sniff* That was sooo NICE! Awwww….what a complement!

2layzee: hmm…interesting name. *reads review* I said I was sorry…*sniff* You don't have to be soo meeeaaaannnn!

DigiMatt: *checks watch* ouch, yep, Friday was about more then a week ago…ouch…

Medafan: Eeck knife! *runs away*

Henry's Fan: *comes running back after Medafan leaves* Hello! Eeck! Another knife! People people, get rid of the knives! *runs away again.*

Lyle: *winces* ouch….my eardrums…ow…ow…ow.

HellRavenmon: *claps* THANK-YOU! I'd give you a hug for being so nice, but…I can't, so…here's another chapter instead! ^-^

Takhirinuko: Cool! Where did you get that story from? Cherry Project? What's that? I really liked the story you put in the review, where's the website? Great, here you are trying to be nice, and here I am quizzing you. Whatever am I going to do with myself?

Catrina: Well, your pretty suh-weet for wanting me to continue, so…I will! (I know I can, I know I can, I know I can!)

Sakuri: Eek! Yelling! *rubs poor ears* I can't hear anymore. I really don't know if you should write in Script form or normal form, just go for is the most confortable for you. No, I haven't read Medafan's story yet. *hangs head in shame* I know, I know, I have to catch up on a lot. *squints* Sorry, I didn't understand your last sentances, well, good luck in your math!

Devlius The Destroyer: Is you losing patience a good thing or a bad thing? I better now take a chance….

Medafan: *gulp* sending so many flames that there'll be marshmallows? *walks tentatively to the bonfire* Can I come? I really like marshmallows! ^-^

Mily: I'm sorry for making you wait, really I am! Don't hurt my Koji plushie! *hugs Koji plushie* Mine! AAAAALLLLL MINE!

Silver: All right! It's working!

Nate Grey: Pudding! Puddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpudding! Have lotsa fun with pudding!

Darth Anthony: Well, according to my watch…just about…now.

Eeveelover: Cute! I love cute things too! But *gasp* Your not a big fan of romance? But romance and cute goes right along side each other! Well, I hope this chapter isn't cheesy. Have run reading!

Chris: Well, I think that Samantha should have a romance story all to herself, to reveal her feminine side, but…who would the guy be? Koji knitting a sock? I don't think so. A catfight between Ikki and Erika, they showed an episode the other day, on the YTV 4back-to-back episode showed a catfight between the two throughout the entire show. About the Canadian dialogue, I've already incorporated it. The Medabee is really Metabee, but *shrugs* it's a Canadian thing.

Disclaimer: Ack! What's the point of writing this? EVERYBODY knows that Medabots doesn't belong to me, if it did, the world would be full of chaos. Enough said? Good! Now…On With the STORY!!!! J 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Something was tickling her nose. Erika groaned and waved whatever it was away before snuggling back in her comfy covers.

"Wake up!"

Erika lazily opened one eye and looked at her clock alarm.

****

4:59 a. m.

Looking up Erika glared at her noisy and irritating medabot.

"Five in the morning is way to early to be awake." She told Brass sternly before burrowing deeper in her covers.

Brass looked down at her medafighter with disapproval.

A sudden and wicked idea came into her head. Brass opened the window to let the cool morning breeze in, turned on Erika's fan to full blast, then grabbed a bucket of cold water.

Brass felt a slight bit of guilt before she swept it away. Erika would thank her for this.

*yank* *splash*

"AHH!"

Erika gave Brass a death-glare while hurriedly turning off her fan. Yanking her covers back from Brass she firmly tucked herself in, still wet, giving her medabot the evil eye before turning around to go back to sleep.

"It…is…time…to…get…up!" Brass said, giving a mighty tug on the soaked covers with each word, but with no success.

"Give it a rest Brass, I'm going to sleep now." Erika whined, covering her wet head with her wet pillow.

"Give it UP! MEDABEE IS WAITING FOR ME!" Brasses yelled exasperatedly. 

'what a second...medabeee?'

'Oh no.'

"Medabee? Brass! Do you have a crush on Medabee?" Erika asked, jumping out of bed wide-awake, her hands clicking on imaginary camera.

"Pose for me! Come on don't be shy! Wait a second..." Erika stared at her empty hands.

"Where's my camera?" 

Erika looked at Brass who sheepishly reveled the camera from behind her back.

"I'm not giving it to you until you promise not to take any pictures. Promise?" Brass asked.

Erika sighed, slyly crossing her fingers behind her back. 

"Fine, fine, but then you have to tell me details."

Brass eyed Erika with suspicion before giving the camera back.

Erika grabbed the camera from Brass's hands and took one quick picture when Brass wasn't looking.

"So when did you develop your crush on Medabee?" She asked.

"Um…well, it sort of happened after…um….i-it's k-kind of hard to explain…" 

Erika took her medabot by the hand and sat her down on the bed.

"You can tell me." Erika said motherly, resisting the want to pat her medabot on the head.

"Well, you see…. I was talking to Medabee on how I don't get it why humans…kiss." Brass stopped talking, her thumbs were twiddling like mad.

"And?" Erika asked, her patience beginning to evaporate from the suspense.

"Medabee kissed me." 

Erika gasped in shock, watching Brass fall on the bed with hearts in her eyes.

"Medabee, 'Our' Medabee, kissed you?" She asked, her hands moving under her pillow to try to locate her notebook and pen.

"Yes… now I know how you feel with Ikki….the flowers are blooming, everything is sooooo beeeaaauutiifull, and little birds…singing…this is wonderful…eh?"

Erika groaned. Brass was even more lovesick then her.

"Maybe we should go now, you might see Medabee." Erika suggested.

Brass sighed, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. Wordlessly, and with a dreamily look in her glowing eyes, she walked out.

Erika quickly scribbled in her notebook:

__

Figure out what's with Brass and Medabee

Find out if Ikki has any feelings for me

Find out what's going on with Koji and Karen

Fix typewriter.

Erika looked at her little list. Then looked sorrowfully at her beautiful typewriter, then back at the top line of her list.

"See ya!" She called to the sad-looking typewriter, blowing it a kiss.

'I've got some reporting to do.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A very bored Ikki walked into Henry's store. Completely bored.

After the adventures from last night, everything seemed…boring.

A quick glance of the room showed Henry 'I still can't believe that he was the one who stole the pudding.' busy with another medapart. 

Brass 'She looks happy today' sitting near Medabee 'and he seems pretty happy today too.', who was talking, and Karen, sitting all by herself, quietly sipping a soda.

Ikki stared at her for a while. 'Strange, but I don't have a crush on her anymore.' After having this thought, Ikki bonked himself on the head.

'Don't have a crush on Karen anymore! Crazy!"

Ikki shook his head in an attempt to sort out his scattered brain.

'Maybe she's wearing something different today.' Ikki thought taking an even closer look at Karen.

'Nope, she's the same as always…'

Ikki felt his face suddenly flush as a memory from the day before came back to him.

'I can't believe I kissed Erika, even if it was by accident. I can't believe I don't have a crush on Karen anymore…. wonder what Erika's doing….' Ikki bonked himself on the head again.

'I do _not_ have a crush on Erika, I do not have a crush on Erika!' He told himself firmly.

'Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that.' An imp at the back of his mind piped up.

'I do not! Not! Not! NOT!'

'Ah huh, yeah, okay, I'll believe it when I see it.'

With deep mental concentration, Ikki grabbed the imp by the legs and stuffed it in the back of his mind far, far away from his consciousness.

Opening his eyes again, Ikki felt relief at the disappearance of the imp.

'Finally, some peace…'

"Hi Ikki. Whatcha doing?"

Ikki opened his eyes to see Erika there staring at him.

Feeling a blush come on his cheeks at the close range she was in, Ikki looked around the room rapidly to come up with something.

"Look at Medabee and Brass." He told her hurriedly before trying to make his escape when she turned her back.

"Oh my goodness!" Erika squealed, ignoring her guilty conscious as she took picture after picture. She was, after all, a reporter.

Ikki look at Medabee to see what the fuss was about, forgetting his runaway plan.

A look over at his medabot made his jaw open to the floor.

Ikki stared, open-mouthed, as he saw Brass, _Brass_, give Medabee a kiss on the cheek before blushing at the root of her circuits and speeding out of the store.

Running over to Medabee, Ikki's gave his Medabot the 'Look.'

"What?" Medabee asked his eyes following Brass's fading figure.

"So, are you two going out or something?" Ikki asked, Erika hidden behind him, her handy-dandy microphone picking up every word.

Medabee looked down on the floor.

"I hope so." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Ikki asked, leaning in closer, Erika screaming to herself in excitement. Thank goodness she brought one of those long-range microphones.

Medabee stood up abruptly. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I've got to go, a-a-a new…..Medabot club! Yeah, Medabot club started…today! At the school! Right! And I have to be there sooooo…bye!"

Ikki and Erika watched as Medebee hightailed it out of the room and sped down the street.

"What a second…"

Ikki ran to the door and yelled after Medabee.

"Medabee, the school is the other way!" 

Medabee stopped in mid-tracks. With a sheepishly expression on his face. "Right! I knew that!" Medabee ran in the other direction, speeding past Ikki.

Ikki shook his head in silent laughter. Medabee shouldn't try to hide it, it was obvious he liked Brass.

'Like you like Erika…' Sang the every persistent imp.

"Go AWAY!"

"Hmph! Well Maybe I will!"

Ikki opened his eyes to see a angry Erika staring right back at him.

"Heh heh, I didn't mean you…*gulp* honestly…"

Erika eyed him suspeciuosly before turning around.

"Sooo…"

"Sooo…"

Erika and Ikki looked at each other before blushing again.

'I don't think I've ever blushed so much before in my life.' Erika thought, her fingers playing with the camera in her hands.

"You know, I heard that they're opening a new theme park, on medabots….wanna go?" Ikki asked, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"Really? I mean, sure! I'd love to go." Erika said, mentally shouting with glee. 

Linked arm with arm with both waltzed out of the store.

"What a second…"

Erika stopped and looked back.

"What is it?" Ikki asked.

"You know, out of all of this, I've still got one question." She said, staring at Karen.

Ikki looked at her puzzled. "What is it?"

Erika paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"Who does Karen really like?"

Both looked at each other before continuing on their way. It was, after all, really none of their business.

'Maybe I should put a bug in the store before I go…'

*back inside the store*

Karen was sitting on the table with a dreamily expression on her lovely face.

"What are you thinking about Karen?" Nutranurse asked.

Karen sighed happily.

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened in the last few days, and you know what?"

"What?"

"Koji is really cute when he's embarrassed, I wonder if I likes me?"

"Oh boy…"

*~*~*~*~*~* **_THE END_ ***~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Well? *looks around anxiously* What did you all think? Was it absolute horrible? Or so good I should write a sequel? Please review and tell and, and once again, I am sorry for the long wait I gave you guys.

Thanks too everyone who reviewed this story! This story, entire story is dedicated to you guys! Yes you! I love you guys! 

Till next time!

__

Fire's Dew 

^_~!


End file.
